Les pas que j'entends dehors
by Papy-1412
Summary: Un soir d'été, deux samouraïs croisent le fer, et le son de l'acier fend le silence. L'un fuit son passé, l'autre se contente de l'accepter. L'un obéit au gouvernement, l'autre est un chien errant. Mais leurs vœux, leurs rêves, ne sont-ils pas, au final, très semblables?
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour! On est repartis pour ma troisième fiction longue sur le fandom Naruto!

Je ne sais que trop dire de celle-ci à part que c'est celle dont je suis la plus fière. J'ai un rêve, c'est celui de voir un jour mon travail et de penser qu'il n'y a rien à y changer, et voici ici ce qui s'en approche le plus. Après, penserais-je pareil dans un mois, dans un an; seul l'avenir me le dira.

Cette fiction fut écrite en cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma très chère bêta-correctrice et amie, sasunarufann. J'ai su me faire pardonner du retard avec lequel je lui ai offert en ne lui offrant plus ce qui devait à la base être un simple OS, mais un fiction. Il y avait ainsi quelques directives, peu, mais j'en reparlerai en bas.

C'est une fic historique, alors voici le vocabulaire dont vous auriez besoin (c'est en règle général pour des détails, j'en conviens, mais je ne veux pas risquer de vous laisser ignorants) :  
**Amigasa** : chapeau large en paille  
**Getas** : sandales en bois  
**Tabis** : chaussettes séparées au niveau du pouce pour porter des getas  
**Shinsengumi** : police d'époque composée d'anciens samouraïs qui se sont mis au service du Shôgun  
**Hakama** : kimono d'entraînement  
**Zori** : sandales en paille  
**iai** : forme de sabre où le dégainage, le coup, et le rengainage se font d'un seul mouvement.  
**Edo** : ancien nom de Tokyo  
**Rônin** : samouraï ayant abandonné son maître/étant recherché  
**Yoshiwara** : quartier des prostituées d'Edo

Cette fic a le **rating M,** bien que les scènes décrites ne soit pas les plus explicites du monde. Il y a du sexe, suggéré ou décrit, et si snf trouvait que cela n'allait pas au delà du T, je préfère ne pas prendre de risquer et placer cette fic en M (et puis qui sait, je pourrais mettre une scène clairement M en bonus, ça m'arrive souvent).

Sur ce, je remercie chaleureusement Yume ka Mage pour sa correction et ses critiques, encore hommage à snf à qui cette fic était offerte; et je vous dis HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**外に聞こえる足音  
****Les pas que j'entends dehors**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Le vent passa dans les herbes hautes, venant frapper les joues barrées de cicatrices. Les pupilles du poursuivi roulèrent sur leur droite, et un son cristallin résonna, l'acier rencontrant l'acier. L'air chaud du soir d'été plana un instant au même titre que la poussière, pour être à nouveau fendu par les lames.

Elles s'entrechoquaient, se battaient, tentaient de faire s'abaisser l'autre. Elles se cherchaient. Elles se trouvaient. Elles claquaient sur un rythme identique. Elles réverbéraient la même lumière. Et au final, elles pointèrent dans une direction opposée, venant effleurer des gorges tendues sous la pression et la fatigue.

Deux yeux d'un bleu surnaturel surgirent d'en dessous un amigasa, pour croiser des perles noires brillant avec la même intensité. Le vent s'effaça une nouvelle fois, imitant le fil de leur lame, et leur respiration hachée fut la seule chose qu'entendit le sol de la plaine, celui-ci même précédemment battu par des pieds prenant leur élan, et essuyé par des semelles redressant leur propriétaire.

La lune se glissa de derrière un nuage, et l'éclat de l'acier s'intensifia. L'accroche de leurs iris aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. A se jauger. A se découvrir. A s'interroger. A sentir le cœur de l'autre battre. A suivre sa respiration. A parier sur lequel des deux mourrait en premier, la carotide arrachée par la pointe d'un katana diablement tranchant.

Un grillon fendit le silence. Et le blond lâcha un rire, sans pour autant que ses épaules ne cessent d'être gainées, prêtes à attaquer ou se défendre.

« Tu es Uchiha, le plus puissant chien du gouvernement. »

Le samouraï face à lui ne changea pas d'expression. Qu'il soit surpris ou non qu'il connaisse son nom, il ne le sut jamais. La seule chose qu'il fit, en revanche, fut de resserrer sa prise sur la poignée de son arme, et de murmurer, sa voix rauque résonnant comme un souffle de vent sur la plaine :

« Tu es Uzumaki, le fou qui a trahi le clan Hyuuga. »

* * *

**まる  
****Maru**

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit en se réveillant fut qu'il avait froid. Oui, il était frigorifié. Cette sensation, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas éprouvée. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormi en plein air, il s'en souvenait. C'était lors de cet hiver terrible, où ils s'étaient rendus au nord du pays pour faire un échange avec des trafiquants d'armes. Il se rappelait avoir voulu se baffer, si ses doigts ne viraient presque pas au violet, d'être parti avec ses getas, mais pas ses tabis. Heureusement que Kurama avait gentiment accepté de lui passer les siennes au bout d'une semaine à se geler les orteils, sinon aujourd'hui, son plus gros de gauche ne serait plus là.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Kurama. Merde.

Se redressant abruptement, il voulut sauter sur ses pieds, mais fut restreint par les lourdes menottes qui entouraient à la fois ses chevilles et ses poignets. Bon, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne : il n'était pas en train de mourir de froid sous la neige. La mauvaise : il était en taule.

Naruto chercha avant tout à se calmer, il avait un peu de mal à respirer, et à analyser sa situation. Il serra les dents, tentant de suivre les conseils tant de fois répétés par le rouquin : _"arrête d'agir sans réfléchir"_, _"un jour tu vas crever parce que t'auras sauté dans le mauvais fossé, je te le dis"_, _"tu vas regretter de te retrouver pas capable de lire deux kanjis, crétin"_.

Mais comme quoi, quand on lui disait quelque chose, cela entrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Alors quand il parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds, bien qu'il sente sa peau tressaillir sous la lourdeur qui blessait ses chevilles, il s'approcha des barreaux qui l'enfermaient, et gueula :

« HEY! Y a quelqu'un!? »

Pas de réponse.

Son sang bouillit dans ses veines, tandis qu'il observait hâtivement son environnement. Rien ni personne dans les parages. Il se trouvait dans un bâtiment en pierre, et vu la fraîcheur de l'air ainsi que l'odeur d'herbe mouillée, il devait être tôt. L'endroit était probablement situé en milieu forestier. Aucun risque pour que quelqu'un lui vienne donc en secours.

Enfin, finit-il par se dire, pas qu'on aurait osé venir libérer un prisonnier. A part ses compagnons de voyage qu'il ne risquait pas de croiser dans les parages, il n'y avait personne pour venir libérer un rônin, qui plus est un dont les poches étaient vides. Il était seul sur ce coup-là. Et dans une sacrée merde.

Il se retourna pour observer sa cellule, et trouva seulement une couche en paille dans un coin, ainsi qu'un pot dont il devinait facilement l'utilité. Il n'y risqua pas un coup d'œil, et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre grillagée par de larges et solides morceaux de bois. Il dut fermer un œil pour voir quelque chose à travers les fines fentes qui ne laissaient passer presque aucune lumière, et s'aperçut que son hypothèse était exacte. Tout ce qu'il distinguait était des arbres. Ah, et peut-être quelques lanternes en pierre? Il n'était pas sûr.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et il se retourna avec un sursaut. Il amena instinctivement sa main près de là où se trouvait normalement son katana, mais jura quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Alors, tendu comme un arc, il tonna :

« Qui est là? »

Un bruit sourd, celui d'un coup de pied envoyé dans le fer, retentit contre ses barreaux, et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu es le Shôgun des gros débiles, Naruto. »

Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge, tandis qu'un large sourire venait manger son visage.

« Kurama! »

Le roux garda la même expression lasse, voire légèrement irritée, mais rien n'arrêta le blond dans sa joie.

« Je te cherchais! J'ai tenté de rentrer dans les bâtiments du Shinsengumi pour te trouver, mais dès que je me suis approché, ils ont lâché les chiens! » Il croisa les bras et commença à tourner en rond, son ressentiment pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille revenant par vagues. « Alors je me suis enfui, mais en plus des clébards, y avait un mec qui m'attendait une centaine de mètres plus loin, sûrement un sentinelle, et j'ai dû commencer à me battre contre lui-

– Le jour où on me dira que t'es tombé sur la tête à la naissance je serais pas surpris, l'interrompit-il rapidement, récoltant un regard perplexe. Vraiment, Naruto, rassure-moi, tu sais _quand même_ réfléchir, parfois, non? »

Le blond cilla, puis médita, ne saisissant pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'autre homme qu'il lui arrivait de considérer comme un grand frère, voire un père. Mais, lentement, une sensation le parcourut. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait encore ses menottes. Il se remit à dévisager Kurama. Pas de menottes. Alors il s'écria :

« Mais comment t'es là, en fait!?

– Oh, _Kami-sama_, merci, enfin. »

Roulant des yeux, le plus âgé fit signe au blond de s'asseoir. La poussière plana un instant quand celui-ci s'effondra par terre, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Kurama fit de même, serrant les poings en apercevant les traits fatigués et le corps moulu par la bataille de son protégé.

Son kimono marron clair, qui virait presque à l'orange selon la lumière, était largement ouvert sur son torse aux angles doux de la jeunesse, mais aux muscles forgés par la vie d'adulte qu'il menait. Il ne semblait pas blessé, du moins pas extérieurement. Cependant, le souffle bruyant de Naruto lorsqu'il s'était tenu debout et la main qu'il avait inconsciemment crispée près de sa poitrine avaient été révélateurs. Il avait peut-être des côtes fêlées, qu'il n'avait pas senties en se réveillant à cause de l'adrénaline. Et maintenant qu'elle se dissipait, la lueur de mal-être dans l'azur de ses pupilles ne laissait plus place au doute.

Alors, bien qu'il aurait souhaité ouvrir la porte de cette prison maintenant, il ferma la mâchoire, et s'activa d'expliquer rapidement à son compagnon ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

* * *

Sasuke s'était levé aux aurores, comme souvent. Il avait roulé et rangé son futon, puis s'était approché de sa vasque personnelle pour se laver le visage. Il avait ensuite troqué son kimono pour un hakama, avait attrapé son sabre ainsi qu'un onigiri préparé la veille et était parti faire sa marche matinale. Le calme planait sur la propriété, et il aimait en profiter. D'ici quelques heures, les couloirs se rempliraient lentement, et les cris du dôjo feraient écho dans la grande maison.

Ses zôri ne faisaient aucun bruit lorsqu'il passa dans le jardin typiquement japonais, pour en contourner son petit étang artificiel, et se diriger vers la porte ouest du QG du Shinsengumi. Et ainsi, le portail déverrouillé, il put sortir et se rendre dans la forêt de pins qui bordait la propriété.

L'air était frais et humide, et Sasuke savourait cet instant en sachant que bientôt, le soleil caniculaire prendrait sa place. Il n'y avait pas un son si ce n'est quelques insectes vrombissants, ou un ou deux oiseaux au loin. Quand il atteignit une pierre à la forme vaguement rectangulaire, assez singulière pour qu'il la remarque immédiatement, il posa son fardeau dessus, et fit le tour de la petite clairière à peine illuminée par le soleil.

Le brun s'échauffa une dizaine de minutes, passant des mouvements de base à quelques éléments de taijutsu. Enfin, il alla chercher son sabre, qu'il garda dans son fourreau le temps de se diriger vers une zone de l'herbe un peu plus claire que les autres. Et là, il retira son haut, puis s'y assit. Son katana à sa ceinture, sur sa gauche, et sa main droite posée sur sa cuisse. Il ferma les yeux. Écouta le vent, la vie forestière, le murmure des rivières.

Et d'un seul mouvement, il fut debout, son sabre dégainé marquant horizontalement le pin face à lui pour être remis calmement dans son fourreau. Le temps de nettoyer et glisser la lame dans son étui, il était de nouveau assis, et ses yeux déjà refermés.

Il refit ainsi plusieurs fois, respirant une dizaine de secondes entre chaque tentative. Son iai prenait différentes formes. Parfois, il passait au coup vertical, puis diagonal. Cela dura une vingtaine de minutes.

Soudain, il se leva et trancha d'un même geste une branche à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, pour finir par enfoncer sa lame jusqu'au fourreau dans le pin du milieu, ne bougeant désormais plus; calme malgré le son des oiseau s'envolant quand les feuilles sur ses flancs s'effondrèrent, faisant frémir leurs voisines jusqu'à la cime.

Sasuke resta longtemps dans cette position, les yeux fermés, et inspirant par le nez. Il venait chaque matin ici, pour y faire la même chose. C'était sa méditation personnelle, et il ne croyait pas que quiconque autour de lui soit au courant. Cela ne lui importait que peu. De toute façon, même s'ils savaient, jamais ils ne seraient venus. Ils ne souhaitaient pas déclencher la colère de leur capitaine.

Il se retira inéluctablement, se rhabilla pour ensuite aller prendre sa nourriture, et retourner à ses quartiers. Six heures et demi ne devaient pas tarder, il devait diriger l'entraînement matinal après le petit-déjeuner. Le temps que ses subordonnés se réveillent, et soient tous prêts, il avait une petite heure devant lui. Assez pour aller se changer et faire un tour de patrouille.

Il revint rapidement aux bâtiments en bois qui s'élevaient solitairement sur cette plaine à la sortie de Edo. Ils avaient aussi des quartiers dans le centre de la capitale, où se trouvaient ses commandants. Lui dirigeait cette annexe, en temps que premier capitaine, et se satisfaisait de son rôle. Il préférait se trouver à la sécurité des bordures de la ville plutôt qu'en son centre, à devoir se prosterner aux pieds du shôgun.

Sasuke finit son repas en quelques bouchées, et fut prêt pour son tour des lieux en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour croiser une âme éveillée dans les couloirs. En passant cette fois par l'entrée principale, il put avertir les gardes de nuit que la relève arrivait, et fut remercié bien bas, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Alors qu'il longeait les murailles en bois hautes de quelques mètres, il remarqua un homme au loin, qui semblait revenir de la forêt, et notamment l'endroit où était située la prison. Quand il le reconnut, il glissa sa main près de la garde de son épée, et l'apostropha :

« Rônin Kyuubi. Veuillez vous arrêter. »

Bien qu'il soit à une vingtaine de mètres, l'homme l'entendit, et se tourna vers lui. Il vit ses poings se fermer, tout comme son visage, mais le roux ne dit rien. Le samouraï errant aurait provoqué la peur chez n'importe qui d'autre que lui, avec sa taille imposante et ses traits durs, marqués par les batailles et le sang qu'il avait vu ou fait couler. Ses frasques passées n'étaient pas un secret, surtout dans le Shinsengumi. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à l'arrêter quand celui-ci avait tenté de pénétrer dans la capitale, bien qu'au final il ait échappé à la sentence par un marché qui faisait de l'homme un chien à sa bonne. Mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait mis un collier qu'il ne tirerait pas sur la chaîne.

« Hm. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » grogna le plus âgé, ne cherchant même pas à paraître respectueux vis-à-vis du capitaine lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.

Sasuke se rapprocha le plus possible, et se contenta de tonner :

« Où étiez-vous?

– Aux prisons. Je connais l'homme que vous avez placé en cellule hier. »

Rien qu'une seconde, Kurama put voir les orbes noir d'encre s'agrandir, une lumière s'y allumant quand le capitaine revit par flash le combat auquel il avait pris part la veille. Ceci ne plut guère au samouraï errant, qui continua malgré tout :

« C'est un de mes compagnons, et j'aimerais que vous le libériez le plus vite possible. S'il faut, j'en prendrais la responsabilité. »

Son sourcil s'élevant lentement, comme s'il revenait à la réalité, Sasuke le fixa quelques instants, probablement piqué quant à ses paroles sans détour ni doute. Cependant, il secoua la tête :

« Vraiment? C'est le seppuku qui l'attend dès que les Hyuugas apprendront son arrestation, et je vous rappelle que vous et moi avons un accord qui nécessite que vous restiez en vie. »

Le représentant de la loi sentit plus qu'il ne vit une vague de colère faire serrer ses épaules à Kyuubi, et une seconde plus tard, leurs sabres étaient sortis, et les lames croisées vers la gorge de l'autre. Un léger vent souffla, soulevant leurs mèches, et leur regard de prédateur se croisa. Le roux ne bougea pas, parfaitement calme, mais lâcha de sa voix grave :

« Si vous le touchez, je m'en vais, et cette fois peu m'importera de tuer des gens sur mon passage. Tant pis si je ne peux jamais revenir à Edo, il est sous _ma _protection, et étant donné que je suis sous la vôtre, vous vous devez de le garder en vie. »

Sasuke resserra sa main sur sa garde, pour souffler :

« Le Shinsengumi n'est pas un jardin d'enfant.

– Ce n'est qu'un gamin un peu paumé, pas un tueur. Plutôt que de le tuer lui, un simple chien errant, utilisez-le à votre guise pour le temps où je serai parti. Il ne s'en ira pas, et si vous le traitez convenablement il pourrait même vous aider.

– Le clan Hyuuga a mis une belle somme sur sa tête, il ne peut pas entrer dans nos rangs.

– Je ne serai parti que quelques mois, Uchiha-san. Les Hyuugas ne sont pas quand même chargés de surveiller le bâtiment, non? »

Le silence lui répondit. Sasuke ne pouvait pas perdre cette opportunité. Ce rônin si connu nommé Kyuubi, l'avoir sous la main et à leurs ordres était une occasion inespérée. Et il n'aimait pas devoir obéir aux règles des Hyuugas, ce clan mafieux suffisamment riche pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du shôgun. Peut-être que l'information saurait rester cachée, mais il prenait un risque.

Il inspira lentement, et se recula, rangeant son katana en même temps que le roux.

« Très bien. Mais j'ajoute quelques conditions, dans ce cas. »

Kurama sentit ses yeux s'élargir, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir cette réponse si rapidement. Mais il ne discuta pas, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

« Allez-y.

– Comme prévu, vous vous rendrez avec notre équipe d'infiltrés dans les bas quartiers de Edo, et vous vous occuperez de démanteler le trafic d'armes qui s'y déroule. Mais vous partirez plus tôt, au lieu de simplement les surveiller, vous les espionnerez de l'intérieur. De plus, vous tâcherez de vous concentrer sur Yoshiwara, et les grands bonnets qui s'y trouvent. Si jamais vous apprenez qu'une réunion s'approche, prévenez Sarutobi-san, et occupez-vous d'eux. Tuez-les s'ils résistent, peu importe leur nom. »

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. L'assassinat n'aurait normalement pas dû faire partie du programme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de faire dans le meurtre, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto en réalité. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de voir ces si jeunes mains tâchées de sang. Il dut faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas refuser violemment.

Mais encore une fois, ces yeux bleus, tellement innocents, il ne pouvait les oublier. Kurama n'aimait pas l'idée, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin mourir, surtout aux mains des Hyuugas. Alors il ravala sa colère, et grogna qu'il acceptait.

« Bien. »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche quand il fut retenu par une main sur son bras.

« J'accepte, mais vous devez me promettre de vous occuper d'Uzumaki, tonna-t-il. Il n'a rien d'un criminel. C'est un gosse qui s'est simplement retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Tant d'obstination et d'affection alors qu'il ne parlait que d'un jeune garçon, même pas connu pour ses faits d'armes, rendit Sasuke interdit pour de bon. Il ne bougea pas, tandis que seuls les mouvements brusques, acérés, et violents du blond lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait déjà croisé des adolescents qui se battaient ainsi, pour piller, pour leur intérêt. Mais ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'avait rien à voir. La seule chose que cet Uzumaki avait voulu, que ses iris bleu électrique avaient exprimé, ce n'était pas l'avarice, le goût du sang. Seulement la rage de vivre.

Et sa stupeur ne fit qu'empirer quand il vit l'homme se mettre à terre, prêt à se courber, sa fierté ravalée, pour l'implorer.

« Je vous demande de le protéger des Hyuugas. S'il vous plaît. »

Pour quelle raison ce grand samouraï était-il prêt à aller si loin pour un simple petit rônin s'étant enfui de son dôjo? Sasuke n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre cela, encore moins à l'imaginer. Mais il mit un genou au sol, ravalant ses scrupules et le masque glacé qu'était censé porter un soldat de son rang, pour tendre sa main vers l'autre homme.

« Très bien. C'est une promesse, Kyuubi-san. »

Le roux releva la tête, ne s'étant pas attendu à grand chose de la part du capitaine tristement célèbre pour son entêtement cruel. Alors il plissa les yeux, cherchant dans ces pupilles sombres une lueur d'honnêteté, quelque chose qui lui prouvait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance au moins sur ce point. Il finit par hocher la tête. Et attrapa la main qui lui était tendue.

**つづく**

* * *

Alors, verdict? (trépigne)

Evidemment, ce n'est que le début, mais j'espère que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite. Je vous avertis immédiatement qu'il y aura 9 chapitres, déjà totalement écrits, et seulement les deux derniers sont en correction, donc pas de souci, il y aura **un chapitre par semaine** (sauf si je ne peux pas poster, ce qui sera peut-être le cas en octobre, mais je vous préviendrais), comme à mon habitude le **dimanche**.

Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je publie toujours mes écrits le dimanche, car je sais que le début de la semaine est universellement difficile à vivre, et s'il suffit de vous mettre mes pauvres paragraphes sur ce site pour que le lundi vous paraisse un peu plus lumineux, je fais ceci avec grand plaisir. Contrairement à mes habitudes, en revanche, il n'y aura pas de chapitres de 50 pages, non, navrée, cela va uniquement de 5 à 10 maximum.

J'aime m'inspirer au maximum de la réalité pour mes écrits, d'où la présence de beaucoup de vocabulaire en rapport avec l'époque Edo. C'est ma manie, navrée, j'espère que le vocabulaire du début vous aura aidés (et vous aura fait apprendre des mots).

Sinon, pour la petite histoire : sasunarufann m'avait demandé quelques petites choses pour son cadeau, que j'ai bien évidemment respecté. La première était une fic SasuNaru. Evidemment. Ensuite, de placer Kurama, d'une façon ou d'une autre (chose que je n'avais jamais fait). Les autres, c'était de suivre ses goûts (rien de plus logique), que je connais, et que j'ai ainsi rigoureusement suivis, soit : pas de persos qu'elle déteste (càd un paquet de monde), que Sasuke ne soit pas un enfoiré sans coeur et qu'il soit heureux (car c'est son Dieu), et un Happy End. Voilà ainsi le résultat ^^

Personnellement, les samouraïs et l'Ere Edo me fascinent depuis longtemps (pas juste à cause Gintama, chut), alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je me suis aussi un peu inspirée de l'Ending 6 de Shippuden, que j'aime beaucoup, parce que les voir en samouraïs m'émoustille.

Sur ce, j'ai bien babillé, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'espère! Concernant les titres des chapitres qui pourraient vous sembler obscurs, trois options s'offrent à vous : me poser la question, à laquelle je ne répondrais pas; chercher vous-même; ou attendre la fin de la fic pour mes habituelles explications finales ;)

* * *

L'OST intégrale de Mushishi (qui est sur Youtube) va très bien avec cette fiction (dans son intégralité), alors je vous encourage à lire en l'écoutant, peu importe la piste.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!

Le premier chapitre semble avoir bien plu, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! J'espère que ça continuera, que mon univers saura vous happer autant que je l'ai été pendant la rédaction.

Pour celles qui se posaient la question, les idéogrammes en début et en fin de chapitres ne sont rien de bien compliqué : les premiers sont la transcription en japonais du titre juste au dessous; les suivants sont "tsuzuku" qui signifie "A suivre" en japonais.

Petit point vocabulaire/culture : auparavant, les pièces japonaises (et encore aujourd'hui parfois) étaient mesurées en tatamis. Bokutou = sabre d'entraînement en bois. Shôji = porte coulissante en papier.

Merci à Yume pour sa correction, courage à ceux qui subissent la rentrée comme je la subis en ce moment; et HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

こぶせ  
**Kobuse**

* * *

Naruto remercia d'un mouvement de tête l'homme qui lui avait glissé un bol de riz sans même le regarder. Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur la céramique, mais il ravala sa colère pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, loin des discussions animées des samouraïs d'état. Il fut néanmoins calmé en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être froidement traité par l'homme, quand la personne derrière lui dans la file reçut aussi sa nourriture sans un mot, alors que les hommes devaient se connaître depuis fort longtemps.

Il se rassura en se disant que cela ne durerait que quelques mois, entamant directement son bol de ses baguettes. Il était affamé. Il avait refusé toute nourriture à partir du moment où on était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il était libre mais qu'il ne pourrait sortir des quartiers du Shinsengumi. Après cela, il avait bien tenté de trouver Kurama, mais celui-ci était déjà parti. On l'informa vaguement que le capitaine qui dirigeait la maisonnée avait avancé le départ du rônin, puis on mena Naruto à sa chambre, c'est-à-dire une réserve de deux tatamis en arrière de la salle d'entraînement, sans fenêtre, et des bokutous qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus si son orteil dépassait de son futon.

Pour dire vrai, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit, alors il aurait dû être immédiatement satisfait de ce qu'on lui donnait. Mais le départ avancé de son aîné et ami le rendait très amer, et il refusa de dormir, boire, ou faire quoique ce soit tant qu'on ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait voir ce fameux capitaine qui changeait ses plans à la dernière minute et qui voulait le barricader sans la moindre explication. Et lorsqu'il s'attendit à ce qu'on le jette de nouveau en prison, un samouraï vint le voir, et se contenta de l'attraper par le bras pour le pousser jusqu'au réfectoire. La faible résistance du blond face à de la nourriture, surtout quand il n'en avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours, le fit se placer sagement dans la queue pour avoir son bol de riz.

Il soupira longuement une fois qu'il eut fini, se sentant revivre. Malgré tout, il n'était pas plus avancé. Ce salopard de capitaine, il n'avait toujours pas vu le bout de son nez. Mais il était têtu, et se fichait des conséquences de ses actions, il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

On s'assit face à lui, et il sursauta, protégeant immédiatement son bol et ses quelques grains de riz restant contre sa poitrine, jetant un regard mauvais à l'autre homme. Il reconnut alors celui qui l'avait traîné jusqu'aux cuisines, et grogna :

« Quoi? »

Celui-ci releva vaguement les yeux vers le blond, continuant de manger. Ne pas recevoir de réponse irrita rapidement Naruto :

« Hey, t'es sourd?

– Non, je mange.

– Ouais mais pourquoi tu manges _ici_!? »

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, apportant son bol à sa bouche pour une bouchée de plus avant de marmonner :

« Ordre du chef. »

Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux :

« Lui! Où il est? J'veux le voir!

– Et pour quoi faire?

– A ton avis? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que je fous là, si tu veux bien! »

Le samouraï se contenta de rouler des yeux, avant de poser son bol et de répliquer, grattant un coin de son crâne :

« Si ce n'est que ça je peux te répondre tu sais... J'ai beau ne pas être le capitaine, je ne suis pas un larbin non plus. Au passage, pas seulement le capitaine ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il aurait suffi que tu sortes de ton cagibi et tu l'aurais su, sans t'enfermer sans manger comme un gosse. »

L'insulte résonna dans les oreilles du blond qui pointa immédiatement un index accusateur vers le plus vieux, sa voix à peine couverte par le brouhaha de la pièce :

« Je suis pas un gosse! J'ai bientôt dix-neuf ans! »

Déjà qu'il détestait quand Kurama l'appelait comme ça, il n'allait décemment pas laisser un inconnu faire pareil. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en occuper outre mesure et continua son repas, tandis que l'incident était rapidement oublié dans la pièce et que les conversations reprenaient.

« Tu es un ami de Kyuubi, non? Il n'est pas venu t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Naruto se rassit, les oreilles rouges, et détourna le regard :

« Si. Il devait se rendre à Edo pour dire à certains gars qu'on voulait plus faire affaire avec eux. Il est parti seul en nous disant que ça risquait d'être dangereux, et que venir sans nous autour donnerait plus l'impression qu'il est là pacifiquement. »

Le ton du rônin se fit plus amer.

« Il était censé revenir au bout de seulement deux jours. Les gars ont essayé de me retenir, mais j'ai commencé à flipper et je suis parti en pleine nuit. Je connais pas trop le coin, quand j'ai croisé un paysan et que je lui ai demandé s'il avait vu un grand rouquin avec un katana, il m'a dit que s'il était passé par l'ouest, il s'était forcément fait arrêter en chemin par vos troupes. »

Il bascula en arrière et posa une main sur son front.

« Et là, je me suis dit que j'allais attraper l'un d'entre vous pour le faire parler, mais je suis tombé sur ce p'tit con arrogant qui m'a refait la face. Le lendemain, j'ai capté que Kura- euh, Kyuubi était bien chez vous mais qu'il n'était pas en danger. »

Le samouraï haussa un sourcil en entendant la moitié du véritable nom du fameux rônin, mais tâcha d'oublier rapidement cette information, ne préférant pas apprendre des choses qui pouvaient le faire risquer gros.

« Pis il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un marché avec vous, que vous cherchiez aussi à vous débarrasser du groupe même avec qui il voulait couper les ponts. Il s'occuperait de me faire libérer et on se reverrait avant qu'il parte pour mieux m'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il est jamais revenu, et c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il était déjà plus là. »

Ses baguettes posées, le brun amena ses mains au-dessus de son bol posé et remercia son repas. Puis il se recula, et soupira, commençant à se préparer à quitter la pièce.

« Je vois. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi sa mission a soudain été avancée, mais ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que tu sois resté ici. Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous connaissez bien, et vu que tu as l'air de te mettre souvent dans la merde, il devait vouloir s'assurer que tu risquais pas ta peau tout seul dehors. En tout cas l'ordre qu'on a reçu c'était de s'assurer que tu restais vivant et que tu sortais pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que Kyuubi revienne. »

Il voulut protester qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé, mais sentit que cela ressemblait bien à son ami, et que ce gars ne devait pas mentir. Alors il eut une moue boudeuse, attrapa ses couverts et se releva rapidement, grimaçant quand une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de ses côtes. Il tâcha de cacher ceci, et suivit le samouraï jusqu'à un bac d'eau où il plongea ses ustensiles. Au bout d'un petit moment à faire leur vaisselle, il ne résista pas, sa nature amicale le forçant à essayer de connaître l'autre homme qui n'était visiblement pas mauvais.

« C'est quoi ton nom? » souffla-t-il en empilant son bol sur un autre, et en mettant des baguettes dans un petit compartiment en bois sombre.

Le samouraï fit de même et répondit simplement :

« Nara Shikamaru. Second caporal en chef. »

Il acquiesça, puis, après un silence, sentit un sourire pousser naturellement sur son visage. Alors il leva deux doigts à sa tempe et répondit, d'un petit geste de salut :

« Uzumaki. Et je suis rien du tout.

– Je savais déjà, répliqua laconiquement le brun, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Suis-moi, je t'emmène à la salle d'eau.

– Eh? Pourquoi? Il est seulement midi!

– Parce que tu pues et qu'il faut changer tes bandages. »

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, bien plus agréable que les premières maintenant qu'il arrivait à communiquer de manière amicale avec au moins une personne. Shikamaru, bien qu'il n'y mette pas beaucoup de bonne volonté, ne refusa pas l'approche du blond et eut rapidement un sourire amusé en entendant le blond déblatérer diverses âneries auxquelles il répondait par une ironie acérée.

Au final, quand arriva la nuit, Naruto décida d'aller dormir tôt. Que ce soit parce qu'il était crevé, ou bien parce qu'il comptait bien se lever aux aurores. Il avait demandé à Shikamaru où se trouvait ce satané capitaine, et celui-ci s'était contenté de répondre que régulièrement en fin d'après-midi, son supérieur se rendait dans la capitale pour un simple compte-rendu de la journée. Il n'avait rien appris d'autre, pas même son nom, mais il lui semblait avoir compris où il dormait. Alors il irait là-bas, quand celui-ci serait encore endormi, et le forcerait à cracher des réponses. Normalement, à cette heure, il ne devrait pas se faire remarquer, de plus il ne lui semblait pas être surveillé. Cela lui paraissait donc être une merveilleuse idée.

Alors vint l'heure de se lever. Il revêtit son kimono encore un peu tâché par le sang, ne daignant même pas jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre qu'on avait posé soigneusement plié près de son lit; et attrapa un bokutou qui traînait, vu qu'on ne lui avait pas rendu son sabre. Il était pieds nus, ainsi il put traverser les couloirs et furtivement passer devant le dortoir sans réveiller la moindre personne.

Sa poigne se resserra sur son arme quand il arriva dans un coin de la grande maison qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Mais au moins, il pouvait être certain de part l'environnement et la décoration plus riche qu'il arrivait dans des quartiers réservés aux plus hauts gradés. Il savait qu'au bout d'un couloir se trouvait la chambre de Shikamaru, qu'il partageait avec l'autre caporal en chef. Et enfin, il y avait, probablement près du jardin, la plus grande salle réservée au capitaine.

Mesurant sa respiration, des flashs de souvenirs lui parvinrent, que ce soit lorsqu'il était avec Kurama et qu'il apprenait à repérer des lieux avant des échanges, ou bien encore avant, lorsqu'il était bien plus jeune. Rien que d'y repenser lui donnait la nausée, alors il oublia rapidement ceci, se concentrant sur ses pas et le silence de la maisonnée.

Malgré tout, il restait dubitatif. S'il pouvait être très bruyant, il savait aussi se faire discret. Il aurait dû pouvoir rentrer facilement dans les bâtiments du Shinsengumi, l'autre jour. Mais si les premiers gardes avaient été facilement évités... ce type, lui, ne l'avait pas raté. Pourtant c'était juste un sentinelle qui faisait sa ronde, comme les autres.

Il l'avait prit en chasse, et lui avait bien montré que ses compétences au sabre devaient s'améliorer. La preuve, il se retrouvait avec deux côtes fêlées, et des bleus partout. Parce qu'en plus, quand il avait essayé d'en arriver au corps à corps, celui-ci l'avait quand même battu à plate couture.

Cet Uchiha, il ne l'avait pas revu, même quand il avait fait le tour de la propriété avec Shikamaru. Il imaginait que le Shinsengumi n'était pas petit, et qu'il était peut-être parti vers la capitale. Mais ce gars dont il connaissait le nom, car Kurama lui en avait déjà parlé comme étant l'un des plus dangereux et puissants épéistes du Shinsengumi, ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était juste là, comme ça. Ses sens s'affolaient quand il y repensait, et ce n'était même pas forcément pour combattre qu'il voulait le recroiser. Juste... le voir, ce type, et savoir qui il était, d'où il sortait. Peut-être bien qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil, aussi, il ne savait pas trop.

Naruto laissa cette idée de côté quand il arriva dans un couloir et qu'il _sut_ que c'était celui qui menait à la chambre du capitaine. Alors il se tendit, sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque, mais aucun bruit ne vint rompre le silence qui planait sur la propriété. Seul un léger vent venant s'engouffrer dans les arbres à proximité comblait l'atmosphère. Un son cristallin retentit soudain, et Naruto sursauta le plus silencieusement que possible, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un carillon installé sur une des poutres ressortant du toit.

Le temps que Naruto soupire de soulagement, le shôji glissa et sortit de la pièce un homme brun, en hakama, son sabre à sa ceinture, qui se tourna vers le coin de couloir où il était planqué. Le blond paniqua immédiatement, et se recula jusqu'à être sûr que pas un seul de ses cheveux ne pouvait être vu. En vain.

En effet, le pensée de fuir n'eut pas le temps de traverser son cerveau, le capitaine se trouvait déjà face à lui, sa main sur le pommeau de son katana, et sifflait :

« Que fais-tu là? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Il n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir, mais maintenant il en était sûr. La surprise, qu'elle soit par l'apparition brusque du capitaine ou bien parce qu'il s'était lourdement trompé, le fit tomber au sol, s'emmêlant dans ses pieds quand il eut un sursaut de recul.

« C-C'est toi! Uchiha! »

Le brun ne fit que hausser un sourcil, observant de haut l'adolescent, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage d'enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. Le contraste entre ce qui ressemblait présentement à un chiot coupable et le guerrier fougueux qu'il avait affronté le contraria. Alors il fronça les sourcils, et tonna :

« Oui, je n'étais pas un garde. Maintenant, si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu vas rapidement retrouver ta cellule. »

La lueur de terreur changea dans les orbes bleus. Ce fut un regard outré qui prit sa place, et rapidement, les pieds nus du blond le remirent frénétiquement debout, puis il serra fort son bokutou.

« Connard! Je serais pas venu jusqu'ici si tu m'avais simplement expliqué ce bordel!

– Je vois. »

D'un mouvement que Naruto ne put presque pas percevoir, le brun sortit son katana, et frappa son poignet de son fil. Le blond cria sous la rencontre de l'acier et de son os, lâchant son sabre en bois, qui rebondit plus loin. Et immédiatement, le brun attrapa ses avants bras, le propulsa contre un mur, et fendit l'air d'un son métallique pour amener son arme contre la gorge du rônin.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, collés, et leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas. Le blond, malgré tout, se rendait compte que si jamais il disait la mauvaise chose, l'Uchiha pourrait le tuer sans sourciller, alors il resta silencieux, le temps que le capitaine ne souffle :

« Premièrement, cesse de beugler comme un veau. Tu es un invité, nous t'hébergeons, alors ne viens pas réveiller tes hôtes. »

Instinctivement, Naruto scella ses lèvres en entendant ceci.

« Deuxièmement, ici tu es chez nous. J'ai accepté suite à la demande de ton ami que tu restes, mais tu demeures un rônin. Respecte nos règles. Je peux te condamner à mort si l'envie me prend. »

Une vague de colère le fit frémir, mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer haineusement l'Uchiha. Un peu de trouble fit ciller le brun, qui continua malgré tout, bien que sa froideur ne s'aggrave :

« Troisièmement, fit-il en se rapprochant encore, au point d'être nez à nez avec le blond qui eut un frisson d'inconfort. Que je ne te reprenne pas ici. Ce sont mes quartiers. Et tu ne sors pas de ta chambre avant six heures et demi. Si je te revois dans ce couloir, il me suffira de frapper tes côtes pour que tu sois beaucoup plus conciliant, alors ne me sous-estime pas. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, sa poigne sur les bras du blond, repliés contre son torse, se raffermit, et celui-ci déglutit, retenant un gémissement de douleur.

« Enfin, pour finir. Si tu souhaitais savoir ce qu'il se passe, il suffisait de demander une audience. Ne reste pas dans mes pattes, si tu veux demander des choses, que je peux décider à ma guise de t'offrir, fais-le en le demandant convenablement. Nous n'acceptons pas les gosses ici. Alors si tu n'es qu'un enfant incapable de tenir correctement un katana, tu seras traité comme tel. »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha Naruto, que ses jambes tremblantes firent glisser contre le mur. L'autre ne perdit pas plus de temps sur son entraînement matinal pour tourner les talons, et en lançant en guise de derniers mots :

« Tant que tu y es, profite de la présence d'hommes expérimentés pour apprendre à te servir d'une arme. Ton maintien et ta position sont lamentables. »

Naruto ne chercha même pas à répondre, la seule chose qu'il fit fut de lui lancer un regard noir à travers ses mèches blondes. Il aurait rêvé se relever tout de suite, et tabasser cette mine arrogante. Toute idée comme quoi il aurait pu vouloir connaître cet _enfoiré_ s'évanouit, devint source de dégoût, et il se remit difficilement sur pied, respirant lentement, en grimaçant car ses longues prises d'oxygène empiraient la douleur.

Il se sentait pitoyable. Il n'avait pas de réponses, et les côtes en miettes. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il fit le chemin inverse, restant le plus silencieux possible malgré ses côtes sifflantes à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. L'ombre dans les yeux déjà sombres du brun restait inscrite sur ses rétines.

Et il décida qu'il prouverait, à tout le monde, qu'il n'était pas qu'un gosse inconscient.

**つづく**

* * *

Eh oui, ça démarre mal pour Naruto et Sasuke ^^ Mais bon, dans le manga ils se conduisent pareil, et vous savez comment ça a fini...

Ceux qui me lisent le savent, mais j'ai la sale habitude de fourrer toujours des références aux quatre coins de mes écrits, même quand ça n'a aucun rapport. Pour ce chapitre, ça passe encore relativement bien, très eu de choses, sauf le bokutou, LE sabre par excellence de Gintoki (Gintama), qui a beau n'être qu'un morceau de bois, rien que le mot a un petit coin sacré dans mon cœur. Quant à la présence de Shikamaru, pardonnez-moi, c'est un peu ma signature : quelle que soit la fic, je placerai ce mec, car c'est mon grand amour.

Enfin, quelque chose de peut-être un peu surprenant : le langage qu'utilise Naruto. Vous l'avez bien compris, c'est un samouraï errant, illettré, pas très intelligent; donc ce n'était pas possible de le faire parler comme Sasuke, qui a un langage bien plus soutenu et un vocabulaire plus poussé, ou Shikamaru qui est entre les deux. Je ne peux tout bonnement pas refléter le dialecte qu'avaient les gens comme Naruto à l'époque dans ma fic (il s'agirait de particules ou autres expressions qui ne peuvent être transcrites) ainsi j'ai pris le parti de lui donner un langage un peu châtié, plus moderne que les autres. C'est presque un anachronisme, mais au moins on voit bien la différence. ...non?

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Je poste une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude car mon PC m'inquiète et je ne veux pas le voir lâcher à l'heure de poster. Et aussi parce que je suis dead, je dois vraiment dormir.

Chapitre suivant de Les Pas, et, je vais être très honnête avec vous : c'est le chapitre que je préfère, avec l'un de mes moments favoris de la fic. Voilà, c'est dit. Evidemment, chacun son avis, snf n'a pas autant été marquée par ce moment, par exemple; et ce qui est justement bien avec la lecture c'est que chacun la ressent différemment, et donc que chaque expérience est unique, chacun aura donc son moment favori. Et si vous me faites partager la vôtre, je serais évidemment ravie!

Pour ceux qui l'ont fait remarquer, _oui_, les chapitres ne sont franchement pas longs, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est le style de la fic qui est ainsi. Cela peut-être frustrant, mais dites vous que ces chapitres ont beau être courts, ils n'ont pas été faits à l'arrache. Il y a des semaines de réflexion qui ont été portées sur ces chapitres, ce n'est pas parce que c'est court que c'est vide, au contraire, c'est riche, et je ne saurais être tant prétentieuse si l'on ne me l'avait pas assuré. _  
_

Bref, merci de suivre cette fic, merci à Yume ka Mage pour l'attention qu'elle a porté à ceci, et pour m'avoir fait part de ses analyses très justes de chaque chapitre. Et désormais, HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**ほんまさい  
****Honmasai**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans encombre. Puis les semaines. Et enfin les mois. Naruto, dès que ses côtes le lui permirent, demanda à assister aux entraînement matinaux. Si au début, les autres membres du Shinsengumi furent méfiants quant à ce jeune homme blond en kimono orange, le charisme naturel de Naruto agit tout comme cela avait été le cas avec Shikamaru. Au final, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient aussi d'anciens rônins, alors même si la plupart étaient plus âgés, la condition de l'Uzumaki devint rapidement un sujet sans importance.

Il arriva un certain moment où les hommes proposèrent même au plus jeune de diriger la session matinale. Il n'était certainement pas le plus doué, mais c'était un moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour commencer la journée en riant lorsque leur capitaine n'était pas présent.

Si son intégration s'était facilement faite, se mettre au travail fut en revanche compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas participer aux tours de gardes, ni même partir en mission, et s'était ainsi retrouvé à faire les tâches ingrates. L'homme peu amène qui avait servi sa nourriture le premier jour était désormais son patron, et l'ancien soldat mis aux cuisines à cause de la perte de sa jambe n'était pas forcément plus sympathique après l'avoir connu quelque temps.

Alors pendant la journée, il s'occupait des repas, de la plonge, de la lessive, du ménage, et du matériel d'entraînement. Au bout de trois semaines, la confiance s'était suffisamment installée pour qu'on l'autorise à accéder aux katanas en fer, et pour qu'on lui rende le sien, il occupait donc les nombreuses heures de vide qu'il avait dans la journée en continuant de s'entraîner. Sinon, il attendait le courrier de Kurama.

Dès le lendemain de sa première rencontre avec le capitaine, il reçut une lettre de son aîné par pigeon voyageur, qui lui expliquait enfin ce que l'Uchiha n'avait pas daigné faire. Mais jamais le rônin ne lui dit pour quelle raison il devait rester dans la grande maison, plutôt que d'aller retrouver leurs compagnons.

Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas sa vie en ces instants. C'était plus confortable que de courir aux quatre coins du pays en dormant sous les ponts, en faisant du trafic d'armes, et parfois d'humains. Ici, il avait un lit, à manger, et même des amis. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour les conditions de vies qu'il avait choisi de voyager avec Kurama. Il devait tant à l'homme de presque dix ans son aîné qu'il croyait ne jamais savoir comment lui rendre. Et puis, il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait protégé. Il l'avait aimé, comme personne d'autre avant ne l'avait fait.

C'était sa famille, sa dernière accroche, et aucun futon aussi confortable qu'il soit ne valait ceci.

De plus, un certain brun et ses changements d'humeur lui suffisaient pour vouloir quitter la résidence. Naruto et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis ce jour. Sasuke s'était contenté, pendant quelques entraînements, de lui crier de mieux placer ses mains, mais c'était tout. Le brun l'ignorait froidement, s'occupait de gérer ses hommes, et de protéger au mieux la capitale.

Et si c'était pour être considéré comme un cafard inutile, autant partir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne savait même pas ce qui provoquait tant d'animosité chez l'Uchiha. Il ne s'était pas plaint une fois depuis son arrivée, en tout cas pas quand l'autre était dans le coin. Il tâchait d'être utile, et se retenait de faire pleuvoir des insultes sur lui quand il l'humiliait pendant l'entraînement.

Alors ça l'énervait profondément! Il était chaleureux, il le savait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela dérangeait le capitaine! Et surtout, qu'un homme qu'il admirait tant, au fond, le traite de cette façon, ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Parce que c'était ça le pire. Le capitaine était doué. Très doué. Il avait une prestance, une tenue que n'ont que les grands hommes. Ses traits princiers, accompagnés de ses longues mèches noires, le rendaient imposant. C'était un homme auquel on ne refuse rien, un homme que l'on respecte. Un homme juste, à la langue acérée, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il ne l'utilise pas pour mieux le mettre à terre. Et il souhaitait savoir qui il était. Toujours. Tout comme après leur première rencontre, qu'il ait essayé de repousser l'idée ou non, c'était là. Il voulait savoir qui était Uchiha Sasuke.

« Uchiha-san? avait marmonné Shikamaru, un peu ahuri, quand il lui avait posé la question. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? »

Le blond avait bafouillé, gêné, avant de chercher à s'expliquer :

« C'est juste que je peux pas croire que ce mec soit humain! Attends, tu l'as vu, la seule chose qu'il sache faire c'est essayer de nous cramer sur place avec ses yeux, ou m'engueuler! J'ai peur qu'il vienne me tuer la nuit, moi! »

Le brun l'avait regardé un peu sceptique, mais avait haussé les épaules.

« Ben on sait pas grand chose non plus, en même temps j'en ai un peu rien à foutre. Il a toujours été pareil, il est strict, mais droit. Depuis qu'il est là, l'ouest de Edo a jamais été aussi sûr. »

Il avait hoché la tête, n'apprenant pas grand chose de nouveau avec ça. Heureusement, il avait d'autres amis que Shikamaru, à qui il avait aussi été demander.

« Il a été nommé capitaine par le commandant Sarutobi lui-même, alors il a un peu débarqué d'on ne sait où. »

Et si Naruto, sur le moment, avait tordu ses mains, frustré de ne rien apprendre, et obnubilé par l'idée que personne ne sache quelque chose; cela ne dura pas.

« Eh, j'ai entendu un truc moi! » s'était exclamé un gars assis à leurs côtés.

Brusquement, il s'était tourné vers l'autre homme.

« Uh?

– Ouais, j'te jure Uzumaki! Le nom Uchiha, je l'ai déjà entendu il y a un bail. Je crois que c'était une famille surpuissante du coin. »

Son sourcil s'était relevé, et il l'avait pressé, perplexe :

« Comment ça _c'était_?

– Ben plus personne les connaît maintenant, c'est pas pour rien. »

Naruto et son visage d'incompréhension l'avaient fait grogner, et il lui avait fait signe de s'approcher, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire :

« Ils seraient tous morts. Sauf lui. »

Savoir ça l'avait mis étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Mais cela restait quelque chose. Et puis cela ne l'aidait pas à le sortir de ses pensées. Surtout que lors de ses longues pauses, si l'homme entrait dans ses pensées, il était difficile qu'il en sorte. Cela allait de la liste de noms d'oiseaux hurlée dans sa tête, aux véritables questions, jusqu'à parfois quelques pensées qui, il est vrai, ne lui déplaisaient pas, s'il osait se l'avouer.

Un matin, cela l'avait rendu dingue, de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit. Il avait eu envie de retourner aux quartiers du capitaine, parce que rien que l'idée qu'il sorte sans rien dire à quiconque le tenaillait. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Car il tenait à la vie, et car il s'était produit quelque chose.

Naruto avait le sommeil léger, c'était une habitude prise depuis son enfance, où il était arrivé que des assassins pénètrent en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, et qu'il utilise sa dague cachée sous son oreiller pour blesser ce qu'il y avait à blesser, des mains, des joues, et parfois des choses dont il ne préférait même pas se souvenir. Et ce matin-là, il avait entendu des pas. Mais ce n'était pas ceux de son enfance. Ce n'était pas cet homme immonde qui avait voulu salir à jamais l'enfant innocent qu'il était. C'était Sasuke qui, au lieu de passer directement par le jardin, faisait un détour et passait devant sa chambre.

Il ne s'était même pas arrêté. Suite à cela, car Naruto n'avait absolument pas compris l'origine d'un tel comportement, il s'était persuadé que le brun avait voulu le surveiller, et s'assurer qu'il était encore dans sa chambre. Alors ce matin-là, quand Naruto avait eu un sabre en bois dans la main, il avait frappé celui de Sasuke encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Mais la pensée très cohérente que Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'assurer de sa présence si sa porte était fermée le traversa. Et cette chose sans logique se reproduit, encore, et encore. Naruto se réveillait chaque matin, lorsque le brun passait. Il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Une fois, Naruto sursauta tellement en entendant l'homme arriver qu'il manqua cogner son front contre l'étagère près de laquelle il dormait.

Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait l'autre homme, mais ça ne l'amusait pas. Surtout qu'il était perturbé. Et quand il était perturbé, il avait du mal à le cacher. Alors voir le brun l'ignorer promptement dans la journée, c'était assez énervant, encore plus quand il ne saisissait pas la raison pour laquelle cela arrivait.

Mais lentement, les jours passaient, et il s'habituait, sans le vouloir, à ceci. Le matin, il se réveillait, et Sasuke passait, sans un mot. La journée, il lui jetait des regards noirs tandis que l'Uchiha l'ignorait froidement. Et le lendemain, Naruto ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte qu'il parvenait à identifier l'autre homme rien qu'au son de ses pieds sur le bois froid de l'aurore.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un matin, Sasuke passa, comme il le faisait depuis longtemps, sûrement plusieurs semaines. Naruto, venant de se réveiller, ne fit pas attention, habitué à cette routine, et s'étira, alors qu'il entendait les pas feutrés. Mais ses doigts de pieds effleurèrent la rangée de bokutous, qui tombèrent tous sur lui en un grand bruit, lui faisant lâcher une série de jurons. Il s'immobilisa quand les pas firent de même, et il fut terrifié à l'idée que l'Uchiha se rende compte qu'il _savait_. Mais, les mains tremblantes, il remit en place les sabres, et se recoucha. Son visage plongé dans son oreiller, rouge, même s'il ne pouvait être vu, il se dit que c'était bon, que l'autre ne repasserait plus jamais devant sa chambre le matin, que tout était terminé. Les pas reprirent et disparurent, tandis qu'il grommelait des insultes envers lui-même jusqu'à ce que le garde ne passe dans les couloirs avec une cloche pour réveiller les habitants.

La journée qui suivit fut longue. Il ne fut même pas heureux de recevoir le mot de Kurama, tant il se détestait lui-même. En plus, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, d'une lourde pluie d'orage, qui avait réduit son humeur à zéro. Quand il avait croisé Sasuke dans un couloir ce jour-là, il avait baissé la tête, à la surprise d'un Shikamaru habitué à ce qu'il le regarde méchamment. Mais tout ceci était tellement galère qu'il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque vint l'aube suivante, Naruto était déjà réveillé. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas dormi. Il craignait de ne pas entendre Sasuke si jamais il passait. Il craignait d'avoir tout gâché. Quoi, il ne le savait pas. Mais il avait peur, bien trop peur. Peur comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'agrippait à son poignard dans le noir. Peur comme lorsqu'il avait été repoussé par la seule personne qu'il croyait aimer. Peur comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la rue, poursuivi par des adultes Hyuugas armés jusqu'aux dents, avant qu'il ne tombe sur Kurama. Peur comme lorsqu'il avait cru que celui-ci avait été tué par l'homme qu'il attendait en ce même instant.

Et il arriva. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, et sentit les larmes monter. Car il comprit. Sasuke ne passait pas pour vérifier s'il était bien là. Sasuke passait pour se rassurer. Être sûr que la porte était fermée, et que derrière il sentait la présence du blond, tout comme Naruto pouvait sentir la sienne derrière les murs de papier. Il veillait sur lui, et bien que le blond ne sache pas pourquoi, il savait que c'était ce qu'il se passait.

Car le brun marcha, mais s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il resta ainsi longtemps, tandis que le cœur de Naruto battait si fort qu'il craignait que l'autre l'entende. Et il poussa le shôji, légèrement, assez pour que la lumière faible de l'aube vienne illuminer un pan de son cagibi et sa chevelure dorée.

Les secondes furent longues, et Naruto ferma instinctivement les yeux, bien qu'il soit dos au brun. L'idée que même pas un mètre les séparait le fit trembler, et il commença à craindre que l'autre s'en aperçoive. Il tâcha de réguler sa respiration, paraître profondément endormi. Sasuke finit par refermer la porte coulissante, puis reprit son chemin. A peine les pas se furent-ils dissipés que Naruto s'endormit si profondément que Shikamaru dut venir le gifler pour qu'il se réveille, huit heures approchant.

Et la routine reprit. Parfois, Sasuke s'arrêtait devant sa porte, parfois non. Toujours, Naruto ne savait quoi penser de tout ceci. Le matin, le brun prenait soin de lui, et le reste du temps, il le traitait comme un moins que rien.

Il voulait toujours savoir. Il voulait toujours connaître l'homme qui semblait tenir à lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il voulait découvrir, mais comme souvent, les mots que l'on souhaite le plus prononcer sont ceux qui ne passent jamais vos lèvres.

Il se demandait, parfois, si Sasuke savait qu'il était éveillé. Il se demandait s'il savait que, au fond de lui, il était heureux quand il l'entendait s'approchait. Il se demandait si, lui, avait cette même boule de bonheur au creux du ventre en allant vers sa porte.

Et au fur et à mesure des jours, sans aucun mot échangé, Naruto cessait de l'assassiner du regard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il ne lui adressait toujours aucun mot, mais ses pensées positives avaient clairement pris le pas sur les autres bien plus négatives. Et pourtant, il n'en était pas si énervé que cela.

Il avait l'impression que c'était normal. Alors oui, il continuait d'être vexé comme un pou quand Sasuke ne lui parlait que pour l'engueuler, mais quand cela arrivait, désormais, au lieu de grimacer, il se contentait de le fixer, et de hocher la tête.

Il avait bien vu le trouble dans les pupilles sombres du brun la première fois qu'il avait fait ça. Et, s'il pouvait l'oser, il pouvait même en arriver à penser qu'il avait vu l'autre homme légèrement rougir.

Alors, comme pour lui venir en aide, d'autres questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Et Naruto parvenait lentement à les accepter plus sereinement. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Serein. Bien qu'il ait complètement changé de vie, bien qu'il se damne de ne jamais pouvoir répondre à Kurama sous peine de le faire repérer, bien qu'il attende tant de réponses qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais.

Quand Sasuke passait dans le couloir, il avait les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, et fixait le plafond, en espérant que le brun vienne ouvrir la porte et le voie éveillé. Qu'il prenne le capitaine en flagrant délit, et l'oblige à parler, à lui expliquer pour quelle raison il faisait tout ceci. Qu'il lui explique pourquoi il s'amusait à jongler entre deux facettes de lui-même, et à le déboussoler.

Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il soit tant obsédé par lui, jour comme nuit.

**つづく**

* * *

Si vous avez l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, je vous dit que vous faites une grande erreur! ^^

Pour anecdote, cette fic est accompagnée d'illustrations, offertes à snf en même temps que la fic. L'une d'entre elles est par ailleurs l'icône de la fic, et illustrait ce chapitre. Je l'ai choisie parce que, encore une fois, ce moment, je l'adore; et parce qu'elle est assez ambiguë pour ne rien dévoiler, mais en même temps illustrer la fiction dans son ensemble.

Bref, la semaine prochaine, on attaque un peu d'action, ça va vous plaire! See you, et merci de votre soutien!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Fanduyaoi : Contente que Les Pas te plaise, bien que la longueur te laisse sur ta faim, et je peux le comprendre. Je pense moi-même que c'est une fic qui est mieux à lire d'un coup, mais trop longue pour être un OS, d'où le découpage. Enfin, je ne fais que très rarement des fics longues avec d'aussi courts chapitres (pour WAPU, ce n'était jamais moins que 30 pages, alors qu'ici ça tourne au 5-10), et cela fait du bien, parfois, d'aller à l'essentiel, c'est plus frais! J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tout cas!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à toutes!

Un chapitre avec un peu d'action, en garde! J'espère que ça vous plaira, l'intrigue avance, et le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ^^ En tout cas, encore une fois un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas!

Petite chose que j'avais oublié de préciser : les Hyuugas (de la fic) sont inspirés de la véritable famille qui était "dévouée " au Shôgun, bien qu'un peu magouilleuse : les Yagyuu. J'en viens même à me demander si, étant donné la ressemblance des deux noms de familles, Kishi n'a pas volontairement fait cette référence.

En tout cas, merci à Yume ka Mage pour sa correction et son avis, toujours aussi utile! Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**しほずめ**  
**Shihozume**

* * *

Naruto avait une journée tranquille. Sasuke était dans le bâtiment, en plein dans sa paperasse. Le brun le voyait au loin, s'emmerder profondément sur la terrasse, après avoir terminé de nettoyer le dôjo entier. Le brun tenta d'oublier la présence du blond, en vain, ce qui lui fit rater un trait dans sa calligraphie. Il jura, mais tâcha de rectifier le tir, sachant que les caractères devaient être impeccables pour ses supérieurs.

Alors il l'observa du coin de l'œil, le garçon bâillant en attendant la lettre de Kyuubi qui arrivait souvent vers trois heures de l'après-midi par pigeon voyageur, le même depuis son départ. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que le rônin était parti, et l'été commençait à se dissiper. Les feuilles viraient au jaune, et parfois même à l'orange, dans la cour du Shinsengumi. Les pins n'étaient pas embêtés par l'arrivée de l'automne, mais le ciel s'assombrissait désormais bien plus régulièrement. Ce fut l'excuse que trouva Shikamaru, le temps exécrable, quand aucun oiseau ne vint lui donner de nouvelles.

Sasuke oublia totalement ses papiers à cet instant. Car la voix d'habitude criarde du blond ne retentit pas. Il ne répondit pas. Puisqu'il n'y croyait pas, et Sasuke non plus. Il y avait eu de terribles orages pendant l'été, ils avaient été morts de chaleur, ils avaient affronté des pluies torrentielles; mais l'oiseau était toujours venu. Ce n'était pas une petite bruine qui allait y changer quelque chose.

Il vit alors le blond faire les cent pas, tenter de regarder les nuages comme son ami aimait tant le faire, mais il était toujours là, à guetter le ciel. L'Uchiha l'entendit même recevoir d'innombrable coups de cuillère en bois sur la tête de la part du cuisinier quand il se rendit dîner. Et lorsque, aux alentours de vingt heures, l'oiseau arriva enfin, mais sans message, Sasuke sut que le rônin n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Il vit, sur son visage, cette expression qui l'avait tant hanté, cette détermination sans faille, presque naïve, qu'il avait quand son protecteur était cité.

Immédiatement, Sasuke mit ses chaussures puis se plaça devant la sortie principale de la propriété, son sabre à sa ceinture. Et il vit effectivement arriver le blond, fermé, avec seulement son katana en main. Il se figea à quelques mètres, fusilla Sasuke du regard, et aboya :

« Laisse-moi passer! »

Il ne l'avait pas entendu lui adresser la parole depuis plus de deux mois. Dans les faits, si Sasuke y réfléchissait, il lui avait lui aussi dit en tout et pour tout dix phrases depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui parler comme à une connaissance, s'appuyant sur cette obsession irrationnelle qu'il semblait avoir pour lui depuis leur rencontre.

« Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici tant que Kyuubi n'est pas revenu, Uzumaki.

– Arrête tes conneries! Je suis déjà allé plusieurs fois dans la forêt! » répliqua celui-ci.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, tentant de résister à la lueur au fond des pupilles bleues, celle-ci même qu'il voyait le défier chaque jour depuis leur rencontre, et qui étaient pour lui une source éternelle d'interrogations. Alors il répondit sèchement, car il perdait sa répartie quand le blond le regardait de cette manière :

« Et tu peux y retourner, je te rappelle que ta cellule est toujours ouverte. »

Leur familiarité surprit pas mal d'hommes derrière eux, qui assistaient impuissants à la scène. Mais ils ne s'en occupèrent même pas. Quand l'autre était impliqué, ils oubliaient tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

Naruto sortit donc son katana.

« T'aurais pas dû m'apprendre à m'en servir!

– Ton niveau est certes passé au-dessus de celui d'un lombric, mais être un mulot n'est pas mieux.

– Tu pourrais être surpris! » cria-t-il en prenant position, puis en courant vers le brun, qui approcha sa main de son fourreau sans sortir sa lame.

Quand le rônin voulut abattre le plat de sa lame sur sa nuque, Sasuke resta immobile, sans même le regarder. Ce fut seulement quand Naruto l'eut contourné, espérant sûrement l'avoir assommé, qu'il se rendit compte de l'entaille sur sa main droite. Il se retourna rapidement, évita le plus vite possible le coup d'estoc avec lequel enchaîna le brun, et tâcha, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait affronté, de ne pas lâcher son arme, de rester calme.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils ne bougèrent plus, se jaugeant froidement l'un et l'autre. Naruto aurait dû vouloir se rassurer. Sasuke aurait dû vouloir ne pas rompre sa promesse. Mais Naruto voulait seulement qu'il cesse de le considérer comme un enfant. Sasuke voulait seulement ne pas voir l'autre mourir.

Alors ils bougèrent, très vite, et seul Sasuke resta debout, à fixer les mèches blondes et les iris bleus qui le fusillaient sur place, tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Sasuke ne dit pas un mot. Il s'en alla, et appela un de ses hommes pour venir porter le blond jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et soigner son genou que l'Uchiha avait froidement attaqué. Quand il se retrouva seul, dans sa chambre, il passa une main sur son visage, et remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il saignait à la pommette.

Le sang de l'Uzumaki sur ses doigts se mélangea au sien.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla brusquement, dans son lit, suant à grosses gouttes. Sa peau frémissait, et il restait impitoyablement immobile, comme congelé alors que l'air était chaud.

Kurama. Où était Kurama. Kurama était peut-être en train de mourir. Et alors qu'il avait eu la possibilité de seulement courir, de fuir, il avait décidé que Sasuke était plus important.

Comment cela était-ce possible. Kurama l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait aimé. Il lui avait donné plus que quiconque. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke avait fait, à part lui parler comme à un enfant, pire, à un animal, à lui retourner l'esprit en venant ensuite à chaque lever de soleil, à prétendre sans même lui adresser la parole qu'il tenait à lui?

Ses mains se fermèrent, et il se redressa, sentant son genou le lancer quand il fléchit pour garder sa position assise. Aucune animosité ne le parcourait. Il était dans l'obscurité, mais il voyait clair. Il n'était pas en colère. Et ce qu'il attendait vint.

Les pas, doux, presque impossibles à entendre, de l'Uchiha. Il s'approchait, mais cette fois, il ne ferait pas semblant de dormir. Alors quand celui-ci s'arrêta, le blond resta calme. Quand Sasuke poussa la porte, il ne dit rien. Quand il le regarda, Naruto se contenta de lever la tête, et d'affronter ses pupilles sombres.

Au bout d'un instant, il se mit debout, non sans tanguer à cause de sa jambe blessée. Il s'approcha lentement, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas. Il le laissa venir. Naruto remarqua qu'aucune lueur ne venait refroidir les pupilles sombres. Alors il leva les mains, comme s'il allait venir prendre en coupe sa mâchoire, pour à la place attraper le col de son kimono, et le faire reculer, un pas après l'autre, dans une lenteur hypnotisante, jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha soit dos au mur.

Ils respiraient profondément, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais. Mais la poigne de Naruto ne perdit pas en intensité. Et soudain, son poing surgit pour rencontrer sa mâchoire.

Sasuke resta le visage de profil, sans rien répondre, sa joue marquée par le coup, celle-la même bandée là où Naruto avait réussi à le blesser la veille. Il baissa les yeux, et fit glisser doucement sa mâchoire pour faire face au blond qui ne le lâcha pas du regard, happé malgré lui par la vue de cet homme se laissant frapper quand il sait qu'il l'a mérité.

« Kyuubi m'a demandé de te protéger. Il s'est mis à genoux. C'est pour cela que tu es ici, que je ne peux pas te laisser partir. J'aurais dû te le dire. Et je m'en excuse. »

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, sentant de l'amertume venir piquer sa langue, et serrer sa gorge.

« Je suis pas un gosse, répliqua-t-il, sa voix rauque plus poignante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je sais que j'agis peut-être sans réfléchir, que je ne pense pas beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas un enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. »

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire cela. Il ne pouvait pas être protégé par cet homme. C'était à Kurama de le faire. Pas lui.

« Les Hyuugas veulent ta tête, se justifia le brun, n'ayant pas besoin de temps pour choisir ses mots. Tu sais très bien que les samouraïs abandonnant leur maître peuvent être condamnés à mort. »

Il n'aimait pas cela. Naruto n'aimait décidément pas ce que lui disait le capitaine. Il aurait dû le détester. S'il passait devant sa chambre, cela aurait dû être simplement parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter cela, car il ne le comprenait pas. Et être ignorant était pire que tout, surtout face à un homme qui l'avait tant traité d'enfant, d'inconscient.

« Mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu fais ça, toi. »

L'incompréhension, et le léger tremblotement dans ses paroles fit réagir Sasuke, qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Explique-moi pourquoi, Sasuke. »

Son prénom résonna dans le couloir vide, jusqu'au plus profond de ses tympans, et l'Uchiha déglutit.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu as accepté quand Kurama t'a demandé de me protéger, alors que tu m'avais brisé les côtes la veille. »

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, résistant au fait de détourner le regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as fourni une chambre, des repas, une liberté, au lieu de me mettre en prison. »

Ses jointures blanches sous la force avec laquelle il tenait le tissu, il se pencha encore plus près, et chuchota :

« Explique-moi pour quelle raison tu passes ici tous les matins, et pourquoi tu as ouvert ma porte l'autre jour. »

Et Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il resta silencieux, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

« Si je suis un enfant, eh bien explique-moi, Sasuke. Explique-moi pourquoi tu tiens à moi. Pourquoi tu veux que je reste en vie alors que tu ne connais même pas mon prénom. »

Le brun garda les lèvres closes, tandis que le silence retentissait entre eux, bien qu'ils sentent l'un comme l'autre la chamade de leurs cœurs. Alors Sasuke répondit :

« Dans ce cas, dis-le moi aussi. »

Naruto recula instinctivement, ne s'attendant pas à ceci. Les pupilles sombres ne lâchèrent pas les siennes, et une main claire vint attraper celles encore accrochées à son kimono.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu restes ici. »

Il déglutit, et cilla. Sasuke ne défit pas l'emprise de ses doigts sur le tissu, et se contenta d'aller chercher celui orange, et de le tenir tout aussi fort.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas saisi l'opportunité pour t'enfuir hier soir. »

Il resta crispé, et quand il fit un pas en arrière, Sasuke en fit un en avant.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à chaque fois que je suis passé par ce couloir. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Et Naruto voulut l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Dis-moi pourquoi _toi_ tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

Se retrouvant maintenant dans la position inverse, Naruto se sentit paniquer, car il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait cru que ce n'était que ses fantasmes. Il avait cru être le seul à ressentir ça, ce besoin d'en savoir plus, au point d'en être malade. Mais non. Ils étaient deux. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Et il fut terrifié.

Toutefois, Sasuke finit, après un long silence, par se reculer et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le blond tâchait de respirer, de se remettre à penser correctement, mais les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, et Naruto sut pourquoi. Il manquait quelque chose. Il voulait quelque chose. Ces questions sans réponse ne lui plaisaient pas. Alors Sasuke, les épaules baissées, leva la tête, et regarda le plafond tout comme un homme regarde le ciel.

« Ma famille a été massacrée. J'étais jeune. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pu protéger personne. La seule personne qui m'importait était leur assassin. Je voulais le tuer, de mes propres mains. »

Naruto fixa son dos, et le trouva pour la première fois fin, frêle. Sasuke, quand il y pensait, ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Peut-être même avait-il son âge.

« Au moment où j'y suis parvenu, j'ai été heureux. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis rendu compte que ma vengeance m'avait fait perdre tout le reste. Je n'avais plus rien. Je n'étais qu'un assassin. Je suis tombé sur Sarutobi, qui a accepté de me faire rentrer dans le Shinsengumi, car j'avais tué l'un des plus grands criminels du Japon. »

Il soupira.

« J'ai cru que je pourrais enfin protéger quelque chose, en venant ici. Mais je n'ai jamais été un père, ou un protecteur. Seulement un supérieur. J'ai fini par oublier cette idée, par penser que c'était idiot. Puis je t'ai rencontré. »

La respiration de Naruto s'alourdit, et il ne put plus regarder l'autre homme, seulement entendre ses mots.

« Je ne te connaissais pas. Tu étais un ennemi. Je voyais que tu n'étais pas expérimenté, mais tu étais plus fort que moi. Tu ne voulais pas tuer, mais sauver. Tu ne voulais pas blesser, mais protéger. Alors quand Kyuubi, ou Kurama si c'est son vrai nom, m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, j'ai dit oui. Je ne voulais pas que les Hyuugas mettent la main sur toi. Je ne voulais pas que toi, qui as la volonté et l'âme que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, disparaisse. »

Sasuke tourna son visage vers lui, et lâcha, dans un dernier murmure :

« Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. Quand bien même je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

* * *

Quand l'après-midi même, un nouvel oiseau fendit les cieux pour se poser devant l'Uzumaki, un murmure soulagé se répandit dans les rangs. Naruto, manquant faire envoler l'animal étant donné la violence avec laquelle il réagit à la nouvelle, arriva malgré tout à attraper le morceau de papier, et lut frénétiquement le message de son ami.

Finalement, Kurama n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de message pendant une journée car il y avait quelques problèmes qui l'en avaient empêché, mais rien de grave. Pas le danger ou même la mort que le blond, pessimiste, avait pu prédire. Un gros soupir lui échappa, et il tomba les fesses sur le bois, fixant le ciel, le soulagement le recouvrant.

Et tandis qu'il observait les nuages gris qui semblaient s'en aller, poussés par le vent, il se dit qu'il avait réagi sans réfléchir, comme souvent. Et qu'il devait s'excuser. Oui, ce matin-là, Sasuke lui avait adressé des excuses sincères qui, il le savait, ne portaient pas seulement sur l'incident de la veille. Il se devait de les lui rendre.

Au fond, s'il était honnête avec lui même, il se rendait aussi compte qu'il voulait simplement revoir le brun. Car ce qu'il lui avait dit lui restait en mémoire, et que maintenant que les choses semblaient s'être calmées entre eux, il voulait repartir de zéro. Se rencontrer dans les règles. Peut-être pourraient-ils être amis. Il en avait envie, en tout cas. Il ignora la petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui chuchota qu'il souhaitait plus, et finit sa journée sur cette pensée. Cette fois-ci, il irait voir où se rendait le brun chaque matin. Et cela ne finirait pas comme la première fois.

Et au petit matin, quand Sasuke passa dans le couloir, Naruto était encore une fois éveillé. Mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il avait pris ses dispositions, s'était préparé au maximum, voulant absolument ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait un peu craint la perception aiguë du capitaine, ce qui fut justifié lorsque le brun s'arrêta quelques instants devant sa porte, semblant légèrement intrigué. Le blond le vit lever une main vers le battant, mais il la redescendit immédiatement, reprenant son chemin le visage fermé.

Naruto tâcha d'être totalement silencieux, d'être une ombre dans les pas de l'Uchiha. Il parvint à le suivre sans se faire repérer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne la forêt, mais quand le brun y pénétra, il fut forcé de s'immobiliser. Suivre quelqu'un dans un endroit si silencieux, et au beau milieu d'arbres aux troncs fins; c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors il attendit que Sasuke entre, puis s'y enfonce quelques minutes, avant de partir à sa suite.

Il ne savait pas où se rendre. Il se disait que, la sortie du capitaine étant quotidienne, il devait sûrement se rendre toujours aux mêmes endroits, et que s'il cherchait, il finirait bien par trouver. Il refit la même chose, chaque matin, pendant plusieurs jours. Et enfin, il arriva face à un rocher rectangulaire.

L'Uzumaki se figea en entendant le son de l'acier sifflant dans l'air, et put enfin apercevoir l'Uchiha. Il était assis, ne bougeait pas, et cela poussa le blond à faire de même, se contentant de regarder les épaules du brun se lever lentement quand il respirait, jusqu'à se contracter brusquement, et que d'une seule expiration il sorte son sabre, l'abatte, et le range. Il l'avait déjà vu utiliser ce genre de techniques, et cela l'avait intrigué. C'était le premier qu'il voyait utiliser son sabre ainsi. Et c'était la première fois que le maniement d'un katana lui semblait beau, reposant.

Absorbé par la scène, il ne fit pas attention, comme souvent, et sous son pied craqua une branche. L'Uchiha, immédiatement, se retourna, et sembla prêt à trancher quiconque le surprenait pendant sa méditation; alors Naruto s'avança et secoua rapidement les mains, criant :

« Pas tuer, pas tuer, c'est moi! »

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, mais sa surprise ne dura qu'une seconde. S'il rangea sa lame, il pesta cependant :

« Que fais-tu là? »

Malgré son ton clairement hostile, Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, et répondit avec gêne :

« Erm... ben, je voulais causer. »

Pour le coup vraiment pris au dépourvu, l'Uchiha lâcha :

« Comment?

– Bah... »

Il hésita longuement sur le choix de ses mots, et sentit bien qu'au fur et à mesure des secondes, le capitaine s'irritait. Alors il cessa de réfléchir, ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée quand on se nomme Uzumaki Naruto, mais arriva enfin à dire :

« Je voulais te dire que je suis un connard, un gamin, et que je suis désolé! »

Sasuke fixa avec un peu de stupeur le blond rougissant qui lui faisait face en fuyant son regard. Leur dernière discussion, bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit de l'Uchiha depuis qu'elle s'était produite. Sa séance de méditation qui avait suivi avait été un échec total. Car si dans les faits, il était parti car il devait aller s'entraîner, dans la réalité il avait voulu fuir ce moment de trop grande intimité qui hantait déjà sa tête.

Il n'appréciait pas ceci, tout comme il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il ne puisse rien faire sinon passer chaque matin devant la porte du blond. Alors il répondit simplement :

« C'est inutile. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Et sans la moindre hésitation, à présent, marcha jusqu'au brun.

« Il s'agit pas de rendre des comptes, persifla-t-il. Il s'agit simplement d'être sympa.

– Tu es déjà ami avec tout le Shinsengumi, inutile que je le sois aussi. »

Une main large, bandée, attrapa son kimono, et Sasuke se recula immédiatement, prêt à combattre. Mais Naruto ne fit rien. Alors l'Uchiha remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son sabre, aujourd'hui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais tu t'attendais à quoi en me disant ça la dernière fois? En me disant que je suis ''tout ce que t'as toujours voulu être'' ou je ne sais quoi? Je ne cherche pas à être ami avec tout le monde, c'est de m'entendre avec toi dont il est question ici. Je trouve ça con qu'on se marche sur les pieds alors qu'on vit tous ensemble ici. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait le gamin, et je m'en excuse. »

Le capitaine ne bougea plus, ses bras retombant lentement le long de son corps. Naruto s'approcha donc, et cette fois, le brun ne recula pas.

« Je déteste qu'on dise que je suis un enfant. Je sais que je ne suis pas intelligent, que j'agis comme un imbécile, que je ne sais pas fermer ma bouche quand il faut, que je ne savais même pas bien manier un sabre. Mais je ne suis pas un enfant. J'ai détesté cette période de ma vie où l'on me traitait de sale gosse, cette fois pas parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais pour ma simple existence, au point que j'ai horreur qu'on me nomme ainsi aujourd'hui. »

Sasuke sentit son souffle se couper quand le rônin fut proche de lui et qu'il leva vaguement la main, pour la faire retomber mollement. Il lui sembla grand, tout à coup. Ses épaules lui parurent plus larges qu'avant. Ses yeux moins lumineux.

« Et je le déteste encore plus quand c'est toi qui m'appelles comme ça. » confessa-t-il, baissant les yeux.

Finalement, il osa monter sa main, pour la faire effleurer la cicatrice rose traversant la joue du brun.

« Alors je... je reste ici, je me suis pas barré l'autre jour, je ne dis rien quand tu passes dans le couloir... je t'appelle par ton prénom, Sasuke. Je suis ami avec tout le monde, mais... avec toi, c'est pas pareil. »

Son aveu le fit déglutir.

« Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Mais en tout cas, le seul truc que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme un enfant. Et je vais te prouver que je n'en suis pas un. »

Il descendit ses doigts, et fixa Sasuke qui regardait vers le bas. Au bout d'un certain moment, celui-ci lâcha un bref rire moqueur.

« Cela va être dur. »

Naruto se recula enfin, laissant l'air devenir plus confortable, et sourit.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, enfoiré.

– On verra bien. J'ai de hauts critères.

– Et moi j'ai des réserves. »

Ils purent enfin se regarder dans les yeux, et la tension disparut. Naruto leva une main.

« Amis? »

Sasuke prit une seconde pour réfléchir, mais les pupilles bleues du blond ne le lui permirent pas plus longtemps. Alors il vint la serrer.

« Hm... Amis. »

**つづく**

* * *

Ohoho!

Prochain chapitre, le plus long de la fic... ;) Et je saiiiiis qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, en tout cas, je suis ravie que la fic plaise, j'espère que ça durera jusqu'à la fin!

Un petit encart pour dédier ce chapitre à un anime que j'adore, et qui se termine aujourd'hui : Barakamon. Juste allez le voir, c'est une merveille, et si un de ces jours, une fic avec un calligraphe apparaît, ça en sera la cause (en plus j'adore la calligraphie).

A la semaine prochaine!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

Fanduyaoi : Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me doutais bien que tu ne disais pas ça à mal ^^ Surtout qu'en plu, je peux comprendre le sentiment!  
Et pour ce qui est du point de vue de Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours présent, la preuve dans ce chap, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois ;)

Merci aussi à Pauline!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! C'est de fort bonne humeur (car oui, Magic Kaito est en anime, et J'AIME CET ANIME) que je vous publie ce chapitre 5, aka le plus long de la fic!

Beaucoup de choses se passent, beaucoup de paroles sont prononcées, beaucoup de sentiments volent et se croisent. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça a plu à snf :)

Vocabulaire : shamisen = guitare traditionelle japonaise.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto _et-son-manga-ultra-gay_, et merci à Yume pour sa correction! HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**まくり  
****Makuri**

* * *

Suite à cela, les journées ne s'écoulèrent pas si différemment d'avant. Leur quotidien ne changea pas drastiquement. Ils ne se mirent pas soudain à déjeuner ensemble, ou à discuter dès qu'ils avaient une pause.

Naruto en avait bien envie, pourtant, à cause de cette attirance qu'il avait pour l'Uchiha, tout comme un requin est attiré par le sang. Et ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas une simple envie de passage. L'obsession qu'il ressentait précédemment, elle n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Ces bribes de réponses qu'il avait auparavant obtenues ne lui suffisaient pas. Il voulait tellement plus. Il avait envie de pouvoir se rendre près de Sasuke lorsque l'entraînement matinal se terminait, pour lui proposer une nouvelle séance de sabre plus tard dans la journée. Il avait envie de pouvoir s'incruster dans son bureau quand il travaillait, et l'emmerder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jeté à coups de pieds. Il avait envie, parfois, en pleine nuit, de se rendre dans la chambre du capitaine et de se glisser dans son futon.

Il aurait voulu voir autre chose que de l'indifférence sur son visage. Le voir perplexe, désabusé, irrité, compatissant, doux, heureux. Il en avait vraiment très envie. Car c'était ça, devenir amis, qu'il puisse mieux le connaître. Mais les choses stagnaient.

Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, mais c'était impossible en journée. Une seule fois, alors qu'il faisait le pitre pendant l'entraînement, avait-il eu la réelle impression qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant. Car il avait glissé, comme un chaton mal réveillé lui avait-on confié, et était tombé d'une façon remarquablement pitoyable. Sasuke, assistant à la scène, n'avait pas simplement levé les yeux au ciel.

Il avait ri. Doucement, mais tous ceux qui l'entendirent restèrent choqués par le son mélodieux qui s'était échappé des lèvres du brun. Naruto avait senti son estomac se tordre en entendant ceci. Le soir-même, alors qu'il s'endormait, il s'en souvenait encore. Et ce simple souvenir l'avait fait plus que rougir.

Ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Alors tous les matins, Sasuke ne pouvait échapper à Naruto lors de sa séance de méditation. Le seul problème était que si le brun tolérait sa présence, le rônin devait malgré tout rester silencieux. Ils n'avaient donc finalement comme temps de conversation que l'aller et le retour. Et ils avaient beau marcher le plus lentement possible, le chemin était trop court.

Quand ces moments arrivaient, ils ne parlaient même pas réellement. Naruto se plaignait de ses tâches de la journée à venir, et Sasuke répondait laconiquement que si l'Uzumaki était à sa place, il se plaindrait bien plus, à devoir faire de la paperasse à longueur de temps. Puis le blond boudait, et mordait dans un morceau de l'onigiri que Sasuke avait daigné accepter de lui donner, bien qu'au bout de quelques jours, le brun ne vint plus avec seulement une boule de riz, mais deux.

Cela rendait Naruto dingue, cette distance encore présente. Ils avaient certes avancé depuis la dernière fois, mais il voulait vraiment plus. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il avait attrapé des regards que lui lançait parfois le brun, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs; et il avait vu la déception qu'il tentait de masquer lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer le matin, tout comme le contentement quand il le voyait pousser son battant le lendemain.

Il ne tint pas une semaine. Bien que réfléchir ne soit pas son point fort, il arriva à deviner que s'ils ne pouvaient se voir dans la journée, ils devaient le faire le soir. Il était fatigué quand le soleil se couchait, mais devoir retenir ses paroles pendant si longtemps était encore plus éreintant.

Alors, quand le noir recouvrit la propriété, il sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il savait que ce serait plus difficile qu'à l'aurore, car la sécurité s'en trouvait donc doublée, les attaques se produisant plus fréquemment quand l'obscurité donnait l'avantage. Il y avait même un garde dans les couloirs, qui passait toutes les demi-heures devant sa porte, de vingt-deux heures jusqu'à une heure. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre après ces heures, car l'Uchiha dormirait forcément.

Il se glissa hors de son cagibi une fois qu'il fut sûr que la patrouille du soir était assez loin pour ne pas le repérer. Il refit le même chemin que précédemment, bien que devant être vingt fois plus discret quand il passa devant les dortoirs, où, il le savait, des membres ne dormaient peut-être pas encore.

Mais il avait confiance en lui. La seule personne capable de le découvrir serait Sasuke. Et avec un peu de chance, il serait mieux accueilli qu'à son arrivée en ces lieux, ce qui remontait déjà à presque quatre mois.

Alors qu'il traversait un couloir qu'il savait sans danger, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Le temps commençait à être long pour une mission. Kurama lui avait dit que ses journées étaient difficiles, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, sinon rester le plus longtemps possible, car plus le temps passait, plus on lui faisait confiance. Mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à chaque retard de lettre.

Pourtant, il était vrai qu'au final, l'idée de quitter le bâtiment ne le rendait pas aussi heureux que cela. Bien que Kurama lui manque, et leurs voyages aussi, il s'était habitué à la vie ici. Et puis... partir au moment où il arrivait à découvrir Sasuke ne lui procurait rien d'autre qu'une boule dans la gorge.

Finalement, il arriva dans les quartiers du capitaine. Heureusement pour lui, la sécurité ne passait pas par ici, la simple présence de l'homme étant suffisante pour protéger l'endroit. Il prit soin de marcher doucement, et de ne pas se faire repérer au maximum, car il ne manquerait plus que Sasuke le prenne pour un voleur, ou pire, un assassin.

Il entra enfin dans le couloir qui donnait sur le jardin. A sa droite, il pouvait voir la porte de Sasuke ouverte, et une bougie qui illuminait vaguement d'une lueur orangée la pièce. Mais ce qui attira principalement son attention fut le son.

Il entendait de la musique. C'était du shamisen, joué dans la nuit. Les notes s'envolaient de la terrasse, vers le jardin endormi, pour glisser sur l'eau de l'étang et se perdre dans les feuillages au loin. Naruto ne bougea plus, se contentant d'observer le musicien qui gardait les yeux fermés, tout en continuant de jouer.

Il ne put l'interrompre, ne voulant pas arrêter la musique. Il n'y connaissait rien, mais il trouvait ça beau. Ce n'était pas une musique entraînante, c'était un simple morceau de fin de soirée, de ceux que l'on joue devant des enfants qui refusent d'aller se coucher, lorsque la famille se réunit. Un morceau doux, apaisant, qui lui rappela de très lointain souvenirs. Enfouis, au plus profond de sa mémoire.

La mélodie se termina, et le silence plana. Sans un bruit, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, car évidemment qu'il savait qu'il était là. Sasuke le savait toujours, sans même qu'il le veuille. Le brun le dévisagea, lui qui s'avança dès qu'il sut qu'il était repéré, et il indiqua d'un signe de tête de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quand il fut en tailleur, l'Uchiha reprit son morceau. Mais il parla malgré tout :

« Tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

Naruto s'esclaffa, laissant la musique le bercer.

« Toi aussi. »

Il aperçut un coin des lèvres du brun se relever, et celui-ci se replongea dans sa mélodie. Naruto écouta avec attention, absorbé, au point que lorsque le capitaine arrêta soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait fermés.

« Pourquoi t'as arrêté? »

Et il vit la lueur préoccupée qui s'était installée dans les iris noirs.

« Tu pleures. »

Il cilla, et se rendit seulement compte de la trace humide qu'il sentait sur une de ses joues. Il passa rapidement la main dessus, jurant dans sa barbe. Merde, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu! Sasuke sembla attendre quelques secondes, peut-être une explication, mais finit par baisser le visage, s'apprêtant à se remettre à jouer. Mais si Naruto était venu, ce n'était pas pour l'écouter jouer. Alors il dit rapidement :

« Je... C'est juste que... Je crois que ma mère jouait du shamisen. »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il y était. Son occasion pour parler avec Sasuke, pour aller plus loin que les badineries; elle était là. Il vit le brun surpris par sa phrase, lâchée soudainement. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. La seule chose que Naruto remarqua, ce fut la même curiosité que la sienne, insidieuse, piquante, que son visage cachait mais que sa voix ne put dissimuler quand il murmura après un silence :

« Comment était-elle? Ta mère. »

Le sujet n'était pas celui avec lequel Naruto était le plus à l'aise. Mais il ne put résister. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir.

« Très belle. Enfin, dans mes souvenirs. De toute façon, j'imagine que pour chaque gamin, sa mère est la plus belle de tous... ...mais la mienne était magnifique. Les cheveux roux, presque rouges. Je me souviens surtout de ça. Et puis... de son sourire. Pareil pour mon père. »

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et baissa le visage.

« C'est la même chose pour moi. » murmura Sasuke.

Avec un sursaut, il se tourna vers le brun, qui s'était assis plus confortablement, son avant-bras posé sur son genou replié contre sa poitrine, et son autre jambe se balançant doucement dans le vide qui suivait la fin de la terrasse en bois. Un insecte émit un grésillement, et il poursuivit :

« Ils sont morts lorsque j'étais jeune, trop pour que je m'en souvienne suffisamment. »

Naruto observa avec intensité l'autre homme, et chuchota, comme pour ne pas briser le silence de la nuit :

« La dernière fois, tu as parlé de... leur assassin. » le regard de Sasuke croisa le sien, alerte, quand le mot fut prononcé. « Tu... avais quel âge quand...

– Sept ans quand il a tué tout le monde. Douze quand je le lui ai rendu. »

Il dut serrer le poing pour résister à l'envie qui l'avait traversé de se ruer vers le brun et le serrer contre lui. Sasuke ne sembla pas vouloir poursuivre plus sur le sujet, car il revint à Naruto.

« Les Hyuugas t'ont donc recueilli? »

Le nom fit froncer ses sourcils au blond.

« ...pas vraiment. »

Les réponses courtes n'allaient pas à l'Uzumaki. Et Naruto en avait assez du silence. Celui de la nuit, tout comme du sien. Il serra les dents, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il lâche tout. Sasuke n'y arrivait visiblement pas, alors il devait le faire. Il était temps. Sasuke l'écouterait, il le savait. Et... il en avait horriblement envie, aussi.

« J'avais quatre ou cinq ans quand mes parents sont morts, commença-t-il à raconter. On avait une jolie vie, ils étaient fermiers. J'allais pas encore à l'école, alors je passais mes journées avec eux, à m'occuper de la maison, un peu comme aujourd'hui. »

Il ferma un instant les yeux sous le souvenir, bien qu'il soit trop distant pour que la seule chose dont il se souvienne parfaitement soit sa fin :

« Mais un soir, des gars ont pénétré la maison, soi-disant parce qu'ils voulaient _réquisitionner _notre baraque pour un échange avec des bandits. Mon père a essayé de résister, et ils l'ont tué, lui et ma mère, sans une hésitation. Le problème c'est quand ils sont tombés sur moi. Ils auraient pu me tuer, parce que j'étais un témoin facile à éliminer. Pourtant ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Ils ont vu que j'étais blond, aux yeux bleus, et ils se sont dit que ma rareté pourrait valoir un paquet au marché noir. J'ai eu de la chance, si je puis dire, quand j'ai été emmené chez leurs patrons, les Hyuugas, qui ont décidé de me laisser vivre chez eux comme domestique plutôt que de me tuer ou faire de moi un esclave. L'un des enfants de la famille, quand il m'a vu, m'a protégé, et a supplié qu'on ne me vende pas. Et le père a accepté, parce qu'il s'est dit que je pourrais faire un bon futur mari pour sa fille, qui donnerait une lignée aux caractéristiques rares, uniquement si je faisais mes preuves. »

Il recula en soupirant, levant ses yeux bleus vers les étoiles.

« Malgré tout, ça a été dur. J'étais vu comme une nuisance, et les autres Hyuugas qui m'avaient en charge se préoccupaient pas trop de savoir si je survivais. Alors parfois, ils oubliaient de me donner à manger. J'ai pas mal de fois dû me glisser dans les cuisines la nuit. On m'a attrapé à plusieurs reprises, et j'ai obtenu ces cicatrices comme punition... une à chaque fois que je me faisais prendre. »

Il glissa un doigt sur ses joues balafrées, sans oser un regard vers le brun.

« Autant dire qu'au bout de la sixième, j'avais fini par capter de quelle manière on se déplace sans être remarqué. » fit-il remarquer avec un rire léger, malgré la violence sous-jacente de ses mots.

Il prit une pause, sa gorge se serrant au souvenir. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Cependant, les choses se sont empirées. Des membres commencèrent à avoir peur, à croire que quand je serais assez grand, j'irai dénoncer le meurtre de mes parents ou que je viendrai me venger. On m'évitait encore plus, et j'ai failli me faire tuer dans mon sommeil. »

Une main posée sur ses paupières, il continua froidement, sentant toute sa colère de l'époque remonter :

« Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai même plus dormi. Heureusement, mon ventre vide me gardait éveillé. Mais le seul moyen que j'avais de me défendre face à ces types, c'était en les prenant par surprise. Un paquet de fois, j'ai failli y passer. Et puis... » sa voix s'enroua de par sa rage et le souvenir de la peur qu'il avait ressentie. « Y a eu un mec. Un porc. Qui carrément voulu se faire plaisir avec moi avant de m'achever alors que j'avais même pas dix ans... »

A cet instant, il tenta un regard vers Sasuke, et la fureur qu'il vit dans ses obsidiennes le fit frissonner. Pour la première fois, celle-ci n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Le capitaine, qui avait instinctivement refermé ses poings sous la haine qui le traversait, siffla :

« Il est devenu quoi ce type? »

Naruto sourit doucement, sentant sa colère disparaître.

« Un coup de couteau dans les couilles.

– Bien. »

La réponse sans appel, et le ravissement qu'il ne put cacher en entendant cela réchauffa Naruto intérieurement. Car savoir que la seule idée pouvait rendre Sasuke ainsi lui plaisait.

Il finit par continuer :

« En fait, quand j'ai eu environ douze ans, les choses se sont arrangées. Vu que j'avais été un bon marmot obéissant, et que j'avais plus ou moins fait mes preuves, j'ai pu intégrer la famille. On m'a bien mieux traité, j'ai pu commencer à apprendre un peu de sabre. Après... » malgré lui, il sourit au souvenir. « J'ai eu mon premier amour. »

Sasuke releva légèrement la tête en entendant ceci, et il poursuivit rapidement.

« J'ai donc refusé de me marier. …c'est compliqué, en fait. Ça a enclenché pas mal de choses. J'ai fini par m'enfuir du dôjo, car sinon ils m'auraient tué. »

Le trou dans l'histoire du blond sortit le brun de sa fureur. Il le dévisagea, perplexe, mais le laissa finir. Naruto savait qu'il reviendrait au sujet, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je me suis retrouvé à la rue aux alentours de treize ans. J'avais rien du tout, à part quelques techniques pourries de sabre. Mes escapades nocturnes en cuisine quelques années plus tôt m'ont bien servi, quand il a fallu que je me nourrisse. Mais c'était dur. J'étais un rônin, même pas majeur, et sans avoir commis la moindre faute. Heureusement que je suis tombé sur Kurama. »

Le souvenir lui fit lâcher un sourire.

« Je voulais le dépouiller. Et il m'a rétamé en moins de deux. Mon katana volé faisait peur aux pauvres voyageurs, mais pas à un professionnel qui a tout de suite vu que je le tenais même pas bien. Mais au final, au lieu de simplement me laisser croupir dans mon sang, il m'a emmené avec lui, et m'a soigné. Je lui ai raconté toute ma vie, et je crois bien que je lui ai tellement fait pitié qu'il a décidé de me garder.

– Depuis tu voyages avec lui. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun et hocha la tête, rayonnant.

« Il m'a intégré dans son groupe. Il y avait quelques autres gosses comme moi, qui le suivaient car ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Kurama est comme ça. Il a une règle, il le dit souvent ''seulement les chiens errants''. Quand il voit des enfants dans la misère, mais qui veulent survivre, il les ramasse, et les élève, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à voler de leurs propres ailes. Je l'admire pour ça. Tellement que quand c'est venu mon tour, j'ai refusé de partir. Je suis resté avec lui, pour voyager, et pour rembourser ma dette éternelle envers lui. S'il n'avait pas été là pour me protéger, je serais pas ici aujourd'hui. »

Le capitaine, assis désormais en tailleur, resta silencieux quelques secondes. Mais il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de suite. Car il la connaissait. Car il l'avait vécue.

« Tu le respectes beaucoup.

– Oui.

– Assez pour oublier cette autre femme? »

Pour être franc, Naruto avait hésité à parler de cette histoire à Sasuke. Mais il avait eu envie de voir sa réaction. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Je ne pense pas que je l'oublierai aussi facilement. »

Immédiatement, le brun se referma.

« Je vois. Elle est donc aussi formidable. »

Naruto retint un large sourire en entendant ceci, cette voix presque sèche. Et il ne résista pas :

« Oui. On peut dire ça. C'est une des autres rares personnes en qui j'ai le plus grand respect. »

Il sentit Sasuke se tendre, fixant un point dans le jardin en respirant lentement.

« C'était la personne-même qui m'avait sauvé, sept ans plus tôt. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais pas arrêté de l'observer. Au début c'était juste parce que je la trouvais impressionnante. Alors quand j'ai grandi, et que je suis entré dans la puberté, il m'a pas fallu grand chose pour tomber amoureux. »

Il se mit sur son dos, et regarda le surplomb au dessus de lui, vaguement éclairé par la bougie.

« De longs cheveux bruns, souffla-t-il. Un peau blanche, pure. Des lèvres douces comme la soie... ah, magnifique. Mais cela n'a pas plu au père de famille Hyuuga. J'ai donc dû partir.

– Tu l'aimais, mais tu l'as abandonnée. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmenée avec toi? Tu aurais pu l'épouser. »

Naruto sentit l'amertume dans la voix de Sasuke, et sut que la blague avait assez duré. Il soupira, et fit d'une voix chantante, ses doigts croisés derrière sa tête et les paupières closes :

« Cela me paraît bien difficile d'épouser un homme, Sasuke. »

Quand il rouvrit un œil, il apprécia de voir le brun le fixer, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une femme, tu sais... c'est toi qui l'as présumé, moi je n'ai rien fait. »

Il se redressa, et, avec un rictus ingénu, poursuivit :

« Tu imagines bien que ma simple présence pouvait devenir un affront dans cette famille noble. Mais un jour, je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai embrassé Neji, qui a été le raconter à son père. On a tenté de me ''ramener à la raison'', mais rien n'y a fait, et quand les vieux l'ont su, c'était fini. Alors je suis parti, mon petit cœur en miettes, et un prix sur ma tête.

– Et tu as du respect pour lui? Alors qu'il a causé ta perte? »

Naruto grimaça, riant néanmoins.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a été choqué, et en même temps je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose d'autre. C'est ce qui devait arriver. Les personnes comme moi ça ne court pas les rues, je le sais, et plus jeune ça m'a travaillé, mais je n'ai jamais changé. Ça a choqué Kurama quand il m'a emmené à Yoshiwara et que je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était le vendeur qui m'intéressait. » il ricana au souvenir des yeux ronds du roux, bien qu'il ait fini par hausser les épaules, peu intéressé de la vie sexuelle de son protégé. « Alors même si j'en ai bavé, je ne regrette pas d'être parti, de me trouver ici, au lieu d'être marié à Hinata que j'aurais rendue malheureuse. »

Entendre ceci sembla apaiser Sasuke, qui détourna le visage. L'idée qu'il préférait son premier amour à l'idée d'être à cet endroit, avec lui, l'avait traversé, et agacé. Mais Naruto avait rapidement confirmé que c'était le contraire. Et le brun ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cela. La seule chose qu'il arriva à dire, cependant, car son amertume demeurait et qu'il souhaitait la lâcher; fut :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite que tu penses aussi hautement de lui. »

Naruto cligna paresseusement des paupières. Le capitaine continuait d'exprimer le dégoût qu'il avait pour son premier amour. Et s'il disait que c'était pour ses actes, Naruto pensait deviner que le problème était plus profond. Que la simple idée d'un autre _lui_ le rendait presque jaloux. Alors il se pencha vers le brun, soufflant :

« Tu veux donc dire que, si je décidais un de ces jours de t'embrasser, sans prévenir, tu n'irais pas me jeter immédiatement en prison? »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi entreprenant, car s'il assumait sa sexualité, il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience. Mais la jalousie de Sasuke face à un simple souvenir le rendait dingue. La situation aussi. En quelques minutes, il avait tant appris, tant découvert, tant dévoilé, qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur battant allait s'envoler.

Cependant, quand le visage du brun se mit brusquement à rosir, il revint une seconde à la raison. Le regard écarquillé de l'Uchiha, alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, voulait tout dire. Sasuke, bien qu'il le cache, paniquait un peu. Les statistiques pour qu'il ait déjà vécu ce genre de situation étaient très très basses. Et il pouvait même deviner, de ce qu'il savait de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses avant. Peut-être même pas à la possibilité qu'un homme puisse en désirer un autre.

Il aurait voulu se moquer, dire ''aha, qui c'est qui est un gosse maintenant?'', mais la réaction de Sasuke agit encore plus fortement sur lui. Sasuke n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Bien que ce soit à contrecœur, il recula, laissant l'autre respirer plus librement. Il passa une main sur le bas de son visage, et se dit qu'il ne devait peut-être pas s'attarder. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour sortir, mais une main attrapa son poignet, et il fut remis dos au sol. Il vit avec de grands yeux Sasuke se pencher vers lui, toujours rouge, mais sans fuir son regard.

« Si tu m'embrassais, sans prévenir... oui, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te mettre en cellule. » il fronça les sourcils, et gronda la fin de sa phrase : « Mais si tu savais lire l'ambiance et que tu le faisais au bon moment, je pourrais ne pas me mettre en colère. »

La confession à demi-mot le laissa béat. Encore plus quand, les coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, Sasuke vint se pencher jusqu'à coller sa tempe droite à la tempe gauche du blond, puis murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Et sache, Uzumaki... que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à embrasser quelqu'un sans raison. Et que si la personne à qui j'accepte de faire cet honneur venait à s'enfuir au premier moment venu, je la tuerai, sans hésiter. »

Naruto ferma les yeux, et vint agripper le kimono bleu marine de l'Uchiha des deux mains.

« Je ne partirai pas. Je te le jure. »

Le dos du capitaine se contracta et trembla légèrement. Mais sa voix resta neutre.

« De plus... je n'embrasse pas quelqu'un dont je ne connais même pas le prénom. »

Naruto resta un instant sans voix, puis un rire lui échappa, presque incrédule bien que traduisant un immense soulagement :

« Si tu voulais le savoir il suffisait de demander, tu sais! »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors, au bout d'un petit moment, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau, et releva la tête du brun, pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Mon nom c'est Uzumaki Naruto. J'ai dix-neuf ans. J'ai tué un homme en lui arrachant les testicules. » ajouta-t-il, ricanant doucement, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, rempli d'une dizaine d'émotions insondables. D'un mouvement de menton, Naruto lui fit signe de faire pareil que lui. Mais c'est avec une voix profonde, emplie d'envie et d'émotions qui firent frissonner le blond, que Sasuke répondit :

« Uchiha Sasuke. J'ai aussi dix-neuf ans. J'ai tué mon frère qui a massacré toute ma famille. » il déglutit, serra les lèvres, mais finit par souffler : « Et si tu n'avais pas tué ce gars, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler que des lèvres se jetèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

Sur le dos, ils regardaient le plafond, sans un bruit à part leurs respirations hachées. La bougie s'était éteinte. Le garde avait cessé de passer. Seule la lune les illuminait, eux, étalés sur les tatamis, leurs kimonos froissés et leur peau humide de sueur.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Il laissait la langueur l'envahir, sans qu'il ne s'endorme. Il aurait pu, car les découvertes qu'il avait faites en l'espace de quelques heures avaient réussi à atténuer sa soif de réponses, pour au moins cet instant. Mais il pouvait sentir que Naruto n'était pas encore tout à fait satisfait par la situation. Les non-dits planaient encore du côté du capitaine. Et celui-ci ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il parviendrait à les prononcer.

Alors quand Naruto put reprendre sa respiration, sa main croisée avec celle du brun la serra encore, et il souffla :

« Ce jour-là... pourquoi tu patrouillais? Je ne t'ai jamais vu le refaire. »

L'Uchiha garda ses yeux dans le vague, sa bouche vaguement entrouverte laissant encore passer son souffle qu'il tentait de calmer, tout comme les battements de son cœur.

« Je... ne sais pas. »

Il sentit le blond se tourner vers lui, et il amena son poignet libre sur son front.

« J'ai eu un pressentiment. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il fallait que je le fasse. D'habitude, je me contente de prendre le commandement, mais cette fois-là, j'ai décidé d'aller m'en occuper tout seul. C'était sur un simple coup de tête. »

Naruto hocha la tête, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Sasuke, lui, continuait de fixer le plafond, tentant contrairement à l'autre de ne pas réfléchir. Car sinon, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ce qu'ils faisaient était mal reviendraient, et il ne pourrait plus prononcer un mot. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il les avait déjà affrontées, et elles l'avaient laissé si perdu qu'il n'avait pas osé s'approcher du blond, même après que les choses aient semblé pouvoir s'arranger. Cette promesse d'amitié lui plaisait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela comme le début de quelque chose et non l'aboutissement. Quand il pensait à Naruto, ce n'était pas en tant qu'ami. Quand il s'imaginait seul avec lui, ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait rien d'amical.

Deux hommes ensemble, ce n'était pas banal, pourtant ce n'était même pas sa préoccupation. A ce stade là, après n'avoir aimé personne pendant des années, il était prêt à accepter tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir, que ce soit hérétique ou non. Il avait été plus heureux pendant ces derniers mois que pendant les dix-neuf autres années de sa vie. Or, il était toujours arrêté par quelque chose.

L'idée même que le rônin s'en aille.

Naruto lui avait dit, lui avait promis qu'il resterait, mais il avait du mal à y croire. Kurama était tout pour lui, il l'avait bien compris. Sa présence dans sa vie était plus importante que toutes les autres. Il savait que s'il fallait faire un choix, il ne serait pas gagnant.

Mais il ne voulait penser à cela pour le moment. Il avait enfin obtenu quelque chose de la vie autre qu'un sabre tâché de sang. Plus qu'une personne sur qui veiller, il avait obtenu quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, qui le considérait comme plus qu'un supérieur. Il fut un temps où il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre cela, mais à présent, l'égoïsme lui importait peu. Il aimait ce qu'il avait pour le moment. Et il ne voulait pas penser au pire.

Le seul problème était que pour obtenir quelque chose, il devait aussi en offrir. Naruto lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait dit ses plus terribles secrets, sans une autre hésitation que celle de la crainte du souvenir. Il savait qu'il se devait de le lui rendre. Qu'il faudrait, un jour, qu'il fasse de même.

Il espérait simplement y arriver avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

« Naruto. »

Le nom roula naturellement sur sa langue, et le blond le regarda un peu plus intensément, sûrement le fait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il comprenait pourquoi le rônin avait commencé à l'appeler Sasuke dès qu'il l'avait appris. C'était quelque chose qui les rapprochait, qui ne faisait que renforcer leur intimité. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient cherché, et qu'ils étaient heureux de trouver.

« Je t'ai dit les raisons pour lesquelles... je tiens à toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit les tiennes. »

Il entendit le blond lâcher un son surpris, et se dit qu'il devait être en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Naruto grogna un peu quand il tourna pour retomber sur son dos, ne lâchant pas sa main, tout en cherchant ses mots.

« Ben... pour toi ça avait l'air vachement simple, mais personnellement, je ne sais pas trop. Je... J'en sais rien. J'ai juste... »

Son souffle se coupa, alors que l'air planait autour d'eux, que les cœurs battaient, et que la tension gonflait. Sasuke était accroché aux doigts de Naruto tout comme il l'était à ses lèvres, qui ne faisaient que balbutier :

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, je sais pas comment mais... j'ai su que c'était toi, dont m'avait parlé Kurama. Il m'avait juste dit que t'étais un mec vachement fort, le plus doué du Shinsengumi, et déjà, là ça m'avait un peu marqué... Je crois que j'espérais que ce soit toi, en fait. »

Il déglutit, et poursuivit, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Après ça, après que tu m'aies battu je veux dire, beh... je pensais encore plus à ça. Je voulais vraiment, _vraiment_ savoir qui t'étais, et... et ça me prenait la tête comme j'sais pas quoi! Ça m'énervait tellement que quand tu t'es avéré être un enfoiré glacial j'ai détesté encore plus de vouloir tout savoir sur toi! »

Il se releva, mettant ses jambes en tailleur, et mit une main devant son visage.

« Je... J'avais très envie de te connaître. En plus, ben, tu m'attirais, alors ça aidait pas trop les choses. Je t'admirais beaucoup, et puis t'es vachement classe... et quand j'ai compris qu'en plus tu me protégeais, sans rien me dire, j'ai cru devenir fou tellement j'avais envie de te parler. »

Sa voix se baissa.

« Le jour où j'ai pensé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kurama, je me suis dit qu'il était plus important, que je ne devais pas m'occuper d'un gars que je connaissais pas... mais rien y a fait. Quand on s'est battus, je... j'ai totalement oublié que j'étais censé essayer de partir. T'étais là, tu voulais pas que je meure, et moi je voulais pas que tu me traites comme un gosse. J'avais que ça en tête. »

Sa main descendit, et le souvenir de son réveil lui donna la chair de poule.

« Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte... j'ai vraiment pas su quoi faire. T'étais là dès que je me suis réveillé, et... merde, Sasuke, je pensais qu'à toi. Et après que tu m'aies parlé, ça a été encore pire. Et encore aujourd'hui, je- »

Il ne put pas finir qu'une paume vint prendre en coupe son visage, et que Sasuke l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait pas résister, quand Naruto lui confiait toutes ces choses, avec tant d'honnêteté qui faisait briller ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu rester neutre face à eux. Et avoir goûté à ses lèvres semblait avoir empiré sa pathologie.

Il ne s'en lassait pas, pensa-t-il alors que leurs doigts se croisaient, se décroisaient, sans cesser de se tenir. Il y revenait sans cesse, comme un assoiffé. Naruto, d'abord surpris, finit par lui répondre avec la même ferveur, comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait la même chose ces dernières heures. Cependant, le blond n'avait pas terminé de parler :

« Ça te dérange tant que ça qu'on nous voie parler...? Je comprends le reste, mais y a pas de mal à être amis nan? »

Ses paroles hachées par leurs baisers arrivèrent malgré tout aux oreilles du brun, qui ne répondit pas pendant un moment, se contentant d'approfondir leur étreinte, le geste le faisant frissonner de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Mais il finit inéluctablement par répondre :

« Tu n'y es pas... »

Il s'arrêta enfin, le souffle un peu coupé, et posa son front contre l'autre, si chaud.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, Naruto. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'aurait pas fallu que tu te faufiles comme un ninja jusqu'ici en pleine nuit. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais venu, dès le premier soir, dans ta chambre. »

L'aveu fit se raidir Naruto, qui embrassa une nouvelle fois le brun, rien qu'une seconde, pour qu'il puisse le laisser continuer.

« J'avais peur, tout simplement. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un instant, et la vue des iris bleus, seulement illuminés par la lumière de la lune, le souffla. Tant bien qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de respirer.

« Je crois bien que j'ai peur, quand tu me regardes comme ça. »

Et ses paupières papillonnèrent en entendant ceci. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air plus que surpris par la confidence.

« Tu n'as cessé de le faire, ces derniers jours, continua Sasuke. Où que j'aille, tu me suivais des yeux. Je les sentais partout. Moi aussi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais me lever, et envoyer balader tout ceux autour de moi, pour... »

La fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il grogna, baissant la tête, et parvint à poursuivre :

« Mais ces pensées m'effrayaient. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Je ne l'ai jamais vécu. Je ne sais comment agir, quand tu es là. Tu es franc, grossier, brut, et je suis silencieux, froid, blasé. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant, et je sais que je ne suis plus le même depuis ce jour-là. »

Sa prise sur la nuque du blond se raffermit.

« Toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, Naruto, je ne les avais jamais expérimentées. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, quand je t'ai menacé de te jeter en prison, quand je passais devant ta chambre, quand je suis allé te voir pour m'excuser. J'agissais seulement selon mon instinct. »

Il souffla, les yeux fermés :

« C'est pour cela que j'ai sans cesse fui tes yeux, ta personne. Je ne voulais pas voir ta réaction à mon comportement rempli de contradictions. Je ne voulais pas affronter ton dégoût, ta haine; quand au fond de moi je souhaitais tout le contraire. Je n'ai pas aimé depuis trop longtemps, je ne sais plus quel goût l'amour a. Ce doit être pour cela que je n'ai pas compris que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, tes pensées étaient semblables aux miennes. »

Une main calleuse, large, chaude, vint relever son visage vers celui du blond, qui rosissait, mais souriait honnêtement.

« Je t'ai jamais entendu dire autant de mots en quatre mois. »

Un léger rire secoua les épaules du brun, qui répondit avec un coin des lèvres relevé.

« Je n'en ai sûrement jamais dit autant en dix ans. »

**つづく**

* * *

Celle qui saura me trouver l'euphémisme du chapitre, celui dont je suis si fière, deviendra mon héroïne et je me prosternerai à ses pieds. Idem à celle qui trouve la référence à WAPU dans le chap.

Sinon, chapitre mouvementé, et avec pas mal de références! La première est celle de Sasuke jouant du Shamisen, et surtout la musique qu'il joue. Car je me suis immédiatement imaginé Takasugi de Gintama, lors de l'épisode 105, où il joue en compagnie de Bansai, tout en parlant complots envers l'Etat. Cette scène étant l'une de mes préférées de la série, je n'ai pas résisté.

Et puis, les dernières répliques sont en référence au célèbre dialogue entre Jack et Ennis de Brokeback Mountain, l'un de mes films préférés. Evidemment, je vous rassure en vous disant que la référence s'arrête là, il y en aura quelques unes encore après, mais certainement pas la fin de ce film magnifique mais trop larmoyant. C'est une fic pour snf qui hait les death-fics, bien sûr que ça ne finira pas comme le film.

Petit point historique : j'ai fait des recherches plus approfondies _après_ l'écriture de cette fic, ce qui fut ma grande erreur. Car il se trouve qu'à l'époque Edo, l'homosexualité était quelque chose de très répandu chez les samouraïs, surtout entre un maître et son élève. Alors voilà, j'ai ici représenté ce que je m'imaginais être une société finalement très occidentale, désolée pour cet énorme anachronisme. Bon, changer ceci reviendrait à réécrire toute la fic, et le statut d'UA me permet de passer outre. Mais voilà, mea culpa ^^

Je préviens d'avance qu'**il n'y aura pas de chapitre le dimanche 19 octobre**, car je serais absente et dans l'impossibilité de poster ce week-end là.

Maintenant... à la semaine prochaine! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Voici le retour des chapitres courts ^^

Comme beaucoup le savent, Naruto arrive à sa fin, ça fait un p'tit truc au ventricule; même si honnêtement il était temps ^^ Mais rassurez-vous, les fics continuent, pour nous/vous donner du SasuNaru comme ça devrait l'être! Malgré tout, disclaimer à Kishimoto, merci à Yume pour la correction!

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**わりは鉄**  
**Wariha Tetsu**

* * *

Les pas lents, silencieux sur le plancher, s'approchèrent doucement de la pièce bruyante, où les soldats prenaient un déjeuner bien mérité après une matinée de travail. Naruto, ayant terminé de faire le service, était allé se laver sommairement pour se débarrasser des odeurs de cuisine et se remettre en habit d'entraînement. Désormais, il allait à son tour manger, et il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Parce qu'il avait _très_ faim, et aussi...

Il sourit rien qu'à la pensée.

Quand il passa la porte coulissante, il remarqua immédiatement les hommes en pleine discussion intense, ainsi que les coups d'œil peu discrets qu'ils jetaient à leur supérieur assis, seul, un peu plus loin. Mais ce qui les étonnait le plus était qu'un autre bol était posé à ses côtés, avec une paire de baguettes, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un pour venir le rejoindre.

« Hey Uzumaki, l'interpella-t-on. C'est toi qui as servi Uchiha-san, nan? Tu sais qui il attend? Pas une femme quand même!?

– Crétin, s'il allait déjeuner avec une femme il ne serait pas dans le réfectoire avec nous!

– Une nouvelle recrue alors?

– Tu vas me dire qu'il a déjeuné avec toi quand t'es entré ici...? »

Le blond se mit à rire doucement, bien qu'un peu gêné, mais finit par leur répondre, en se grattant un coin du crâne.

« Vous y êtes pas les gars... c'est juste moi qui lui ai demandé de me garder une portion de riz au chaud. »

Aussitôt, les quelques hommes intéressés par le sujet – car le reste de la pièce n'en avait pas grand chose à faire – se turent et fixèrent le plus jeune avec une grande perplexité.

« Ah bon? Mais... tu veux dire que c'est toi qui manges avec lui?

– Je ne vais pas t'attendre quinze ans, Uzumaki. » intervint la voix cassante du brun.

Si les samouraïs se hérissèrent, Naruto, quant à lui, leur adressa un regard contrit, et se dirigea vers le capitaine, qui fixait son bol avec colère. En s'asseyant à ses côtés, il lui envoya un petit coup de poignet sur l'épaule, attrapant son bol de l'autre main.

« C'est bon, hein, moi aussi j'ai faim, et puis tu pouvais commencer à manger sans moi... »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et remercia son repas avant de soupirer :

« Comme si c'était ça le problème...

– Ben c'est quoi alors? fit-il, fourrant presque le quart de son bol dans sa bouche.

– Tu as pris ton temps crétin. Et ils n'ont pas attendu que tu viennes pour parler, et dire des idioties. »

Oh, si ce n'était que ça, haussa les épaules Naruto.

« 'Vont bien finir par s'habituer.

– Hm.

– Fais pas la tête, c'est bon, et pis c'est mieux que s'ignorer toute la journée nan? »

Leur discussion était basse, et dans le brouhaha de la pièce c'était impossible qu'on les entende. Mais Naruto remarqua que le brun ne semblait malgré tout pas aussi à l'aise que lui.

« J'imagine. »

La réponse fit sourire le blond, qui continua de s'empiffrer, sous l'œil au début fuyant mais de plus en plus blasé de Sasuke.

« Personne ne va venir voler ton bol, ralentis. »

La phrase surpris le rônin qui se figea, avant de rire, sa main contre sa nuque.

« Ah, mauvaise habitude, désolé... l'héritage d'avoir dû vivre dans la rue, je mange chaque jour en me disant que demain je pourrais me retrouver dans le même état. »

Le regard de l'Uchiha s'adoucit, et il amena une bouchée de riz à ses lèvres, le geste lent et gracieux contrastant avec les mouvements brusques, presque animaux, du blond. Une fois avalé, il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ferma les yeux et recommença à manger, manège que Naruto entraperçut, mais ne commenta pas, s'occupant de faire la conversation à lui tout seul.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Naruto se trouvait assis sur une des pierres plates du jardin, jouant doucement avec le pigeon voyageur perché sur son index, quand il sentit un pas caractéristique passer dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Sasuke débarrassé de son habituel hakama bleu marine au bénéfice de son happi de capitaine, qu'il utilisait quand il devait se rendre dans la capitale pour son rapport hebdomadaire.

« Bonne route. » lança-t-il quand il passa après avoir fermé sa chambre, comme il le faisait quand il s'en allait.

Sasuke lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête, puis poursuivit son chemin. Naruto revenait à l'oiseau perché sur sa main, s'occupant de passer un doigt sur sa tête, quand il sentit soudain un souffle dans sa nuque.

« Attends-moi dans ma chambre ce soir. Je reviendrai après le dîner. »

Cillant, Naruto n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le brun était déjà reparti, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à l'affirmative ou encore de lui demander ce qui lui prenait de lui souffler ça à l'oreille, en plein jour. Il l'observa donc s'éloigner, les joues roses, tandis que d'un battement d'aile, le pigeon s'envolait vers le ciel.

* * *

Leurs membres croisés, Sasuke passait une main sur la peau tannée étalée sous lui. Son geste n'était pas timide, mais la nouveauté de la chose le forçait à se concentrer sur les sensations étrangères. Son kimono sombre drapé sur ses épaules retombait comme une tente autour de lui, mettant dans l'ombre le corps pourtant exposé du blond sous lui, qui se contentait de le regarder procéder, laissant malgré tout son regard dévier vers les courbes nues de l'Uchiha.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses côtes, celles-là même qu'il avait fêlées, et il vint instinctivement se pencher pour y déposer un baiser. Naruto en sourit, mais le laissa faire, restant passif, bien qu'il se demande sérieusement combien de temps garderait-il son self-control.

« T'aimes ce que tu vois...? fit-il avec un soupçon d'arrogance, ce à quoi le brun répondit en mordant doucement sa peau.

– Me déconcentre pas, souffla-t-il sur l'épiderme qui tremblait légèrement sur son passage.

– Huh... sinon quoi? »

Le brun releva un regard blasé vers le blond, qui conserva un sourire aguicheur, bien que ses joues rouges témoignent du plaisir qu'il recevait.

Sasuke se redressa alors, abandonnant son kimono qui glissa de ses épaules blanches, et prit possession des lèvres qui ne faisaient qu'éloigner ses pensées du plus important. Cela lui permit de faire taire Naruto, et de reprendre en bonne et due forme son investigation, ses phalanges s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrices, pour demander en un chuchotement d'où elle venait. Les réponses étaient variées, remontaient parfois loin, mais le rônin se souvenait de chacune. Et Sasuke tenait à ce que ce soit aussi son cas.

Il se délectait de découvrir toutes ses choses. Jusqu'à présent, la chose chez Naruto qui avait été la plus bavarde, à part sa bouche, avait été ses yeux. Et il se rendait à présent compte que son corps pouvait lui aussi être très communicatif.

Il y avait tant à en dire, tant à voir. Des tâches plus foncées qui ressortaient sur sa peau, dues à ses parfois trop fortes expositions au soleil. Des ecchymoses qui n'avaient jamais totalement disparu, et qui marbraient certains côtés sensibles de ses tibias. Des grains de beauté à ne plus en être capable de les compter, certains cachés qu'il prenait plaisir à découvrir. Et il aimait toutes ces imperfections. Naruto était l'homme le plus humain qu'il ait rencontré, avec tant de faiblesses, qu'il arrivait pourtant à surpasser. Son admiration ne faisait que grimper, tandis qu'il glissait ses lèvres dans le pli d'une jambe relevée.

Cependant, les mains jusque-là restées immobiles vinrent soudain attraper ses poignets, et le firent se retrouver sur le dos. Il observa Naruto avec un peu de surprise, et tira sur la poigne qui le retenait, mais ce fut au tour de l'Uzumaki de le réduire au silence d'un baiser.

« C'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à t'amuser. »

Ses mains calleuses glissèrent de ses poignets, pour langoureusement descendre sur ses avant-bras. Un frisson parcourut son échine, et la lueur bien plus sérieuse que d'habitude dans les pupilles bleues le fit déglutir. Car quand il utilisa ses mains, il ne fit pas comme Sasuke. Lui avait juste voulu découvrir. Mais Naruto voulait plus.

Et tandis que, d'un rythme bien plus soutenu et voluptueux que précédemment, le rônin glissait ses mains là où il voulait qu'elles aillent, plus loin que Sasuke avait osé aller, il continuait d'utiliser sa langue, ses lèvres, tantôt pour embrasser sa mâchoire, et tantôt pour lui souffler des mots à l'oreille :

« Alors Sasuke... T'as pas trouvé ça mieux de pouvoir passer une journée sans m'éviter? »

La mâchoire fermée, il retint tout soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge, et resta obstinément silencieux. Mais le challenge fit au contraire plaisir à l'Uzumaki.

« Tu sais, les autres en parlent un peu, mais t'as bien vu que la plupart s'en fichent. D'ici quelques temps, ils seront habitués... tu pourras arrêter de te contenter d'écouter et répondre aussi, comme tu le fais quand on est que tous les deux... »

Un sourire grimpa sur ses lèvres, quand il se recula pour se retrouver le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun, qui entrouvrait ses paupières, composé malgré son souffle un peu inégal et ses joues roses.

« Dis... ça te plairait pas? De ne pas avoir besoin qu'on se cache? »

Il avala sa salive après avoir dit ça. Naruto ne faisait qu'exprimer ses vœux les plus profonds, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais exaucés. Étant enfin avec une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, qui pouvait penser comme lui, il n'avait pas résisté.

Mais le capitaine, peut-être un peu pris au dépourvu, secoua néanmoins la tête.

« Non. Personne ne doit savoir. »

Naruto arrêta un instant ses administrations, les sourcils froncés.

« Bien sûr, mais si on était dans un monde où-

– Même dans ce cas-là. »

Sa gorge se serra, et toute envie qu'il avait eue s'évanouit. Il grogna :

« T'as honte? »

Sasuke se figea, surpris de la disparition soudaine de chaleur. Le blond le fixait, mais son regard sérieux n'avait plus rien d'excitant. Alors il se redressa, Naruto sur ses hanches ne bougeant pas.

« Tu crois vraiment que, si j'avais honte, je serais allé jusqu'ici? »

Naruto garda les yeux détournés, peut-être un peu vexé de ne pas avoir reçu la réponse qu'il attendait. Alors il agrippa la tignasse du blond et siffla :

« Je fais ceci car je le veux, Naruto. Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

– Alors quoi? »

Les yeux noirs d'encre s'ancrèrent aux bleus, et Sasuke souffla, tout en ayant l'air plus convaincu que jamais :

« Car ce que nous avons n'appartient qu'à nous. Cela ne regarde personne d'autre. »

Son cœur loupant un battement, Naruto sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir, et de la chaleur dans son estomac. Il ne sut pas que dire, un long instant. Sasuke en profita pour de nouveau prendre l'initiative, et les roula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur le blond, ses mains plongées dans les mèches blondes et leurs langues s'entraînant dans un ballet fougueux.

« Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup, Naruto, accepta-t-il entre deux baisers. Mais ne viens jamais croire que c'est par ta faute. »

Il se redressa, ses mains sur les épaules du rônin dont les yeux brillaient, et les lèvres rouges l'appelaient.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Et je ne plaisanterai jamais sur ce genre de sujet. »

Et d'un seul souffle, l'Uzumaki l'attira de nouveau contre lui, un petit son échappant au brun quand il reprit ses mouvements précédents. Sasuke dut fermer les yeux, secoué d'une vague de plaisir, tandis que Naruto embrassait sa nuque. Et le blond sembla retrouver son humeur à parler, alors que leurs hanches roulaient l'une contre l'autre :

« Ce midi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander...? Ça m'a pris la tête tout l'aprèm.

– C'est pas le moment!

– Allez... »

Il se redressa pour venir passer ses dents sur un pectoral tendu, et Sasuke grinça des dents.

« T'es un crétin.

– Je sais, mais allez-

– Non, Naruto, c'était exactement ce que je voulais te dire. »

Le blond ralentit, le temps de laisser Sasuke reprendre son souffle, et le regarda, attendant qu'il continue.

« Tu... Tu retourneras jamais dans la rue, idiot. Je laisserai pas ça arriver. Même si tu te débrouilles mieux en sabre, tu te ferais tuer par les Hyuugas s'ils te voient. Et si tu crèves aussi débilement, c'est moi qui te tuerai. »

Son visage s'illumina, et un large sourire le fendit. Ses bras arrêtèrent leur mouvement pour venir entourer les épaules du brun, et s'esclaffer :

« Sasuke, enfoiré... tu dis que tu parles pas beaucoup, mais en même temps tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais quand tu parles! Faut arrêter de me donner une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que tu dis un mot tu sais!

– Si tu te plains, ça risque plus d'arriver. »

Naruto se mit à rire, et les envoya rouler sur le tatami. Les éclats de voix ne tardèrent pas à passer de la simple hilarité à quelque chose de plus indécent, qui brisa le silence de la nuit.

* * *

L'oiseau fendait les cieux, tournoyant parfois, prenant plaisir à suivre la brise d'automne. Les nuages étaient rares, et le ciel semblait haut. Le soleil, quant à lui, était plus bas que d'habitude, et pas aussi puissant que quelques mois auparavant. Le volatile ne verrait pas ses ailes fondre s'il s'en approchait.

Mais il continua son chemin, le même qu'il suivait depuis des mois. Ses serres restaient crispées, le message accroché à sa patte claquant sous l'air poussé par les ailes grises. L'animal ne perdit pas vue de son but, même quand il entendit, aussi loin que son ouïe pouvait le porter, le bruit d'une bataille qui se prépare. On rêvait de voir le sang couler, au point que la faune à des kilomètres à la ronde aurait pu le sentir.

La bête piqua, et descendit vers le grand bâtiment de bois, s'élevant solitairement au milieu des plaines. Le silence retentissait sur la propriété, mais rien ne le fit se détourner de sa seule mission. Alors ses yeux vifs cherchèrent son but. Et, indolent, il vint se poser sur l'épaule d'un blond. Un blond aux yeux fermés. Les mains derrière le dos. Les pieds attachés par lesquels on le traînait sur le sol, évanoui, une légère traînée de sang le suivant sur le parquet d'ordinaire propre et rutilant.

La porte, un peu plus loin, avec vue sur les jardins, était fermée.

**つづく**

* * *

Oh que ce cliffhanger est vilain, hein. Surtout que je ne pourrais pas poster avant deux semaines...

Enfin, très contente que cette fic vous plaise, mais je vous avoue qu'en ce moment, je ne fais que des petits trucs, j'ai très envie de retourner aux fics méga-longues, ça me manque. C'est pour ça que j'ai hâte de me mettre à ma prochaine fic longue Naruto, cette fameuse UR... mais bon, on y est pas encore, j'ai encore que le contexte.

Et encore référence à Brokeback Mountain dans ce chapitre, avec quelques lignes de dialogue inspirées de ce film. Quant à la semaine dernière, le fameux euphémisme est difficile à trouver, donc indice : c'est une phrase qui, si elle n'était pas diminuée pour aller avec le texte à l'ambiance plus douce, ferait que cette fic mériterait VÉRITABLEMENT son rating M... bien que ce soit précisément pour ce chapitre que je pense que le rating est mérité.

Bref, à dans deux semaines!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest : Hello! Très contente que cette fic te plaise, surtout qu'elle est très différente de WAPU :) En effet, Sasuke est bien plus entreprenant, mais justement, Sasuke, dans son côté un peu brute qui n'y connaît rien aux sentiments, ne sait pas trop réagir autrement. C'est justement ce que j'aime dans cette fic, faire évoluer ces persos gauches en de vrais adultes, les faire grandir (on va dire que c'est une fiction d'apprentissage...). Pour le coup, non, la fin n'est pas un rapport à WAPU, je différencie totalement ces deux fictions, même si effectivement il y a UNE référence dans le chapitre précédent, qui n'est pas ça ;)  
Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaît! Merci pour ta review!

Fanduyaoi : Ahh, ne te force donc pas, c'est très torturé, et c'est fait pour être dur à trouver, sinon c'est pas drôle! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour la suite!


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà! Encore désolée pour la pause, surtout que c'était vraiment au pire moment, mais me revoilà pour le chapitre 7!

Un point vocabulaire : le seiza est la manière formelle de s'asseoir au Japon, donc à genoux, les pieds à plat.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je dis merci à Yume pour sa correction, merci à Kishi pour son manga; et have a good read à vous tous!

* * *

**おりかえしさんまい**  
**Orikaeshi Sanmai**

* * *

Sasuke passa la porte sud du Shinsengumi. Et immédiatement, il sut qu'il s'était produit quelque chose.

Il faisait nuit, mais habituellement, à cette heure, on pouvait entendre des sons de bonne humeur venir du réfectoire. Des rires, s'envolant des pièces de papier, pour poursuivre leur chemin à travers les feuillages qui frémiraient sur leur passage.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien, à part un silence de mort.

Ses pas se firent brusques, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il sentait son souffle se raccourcir, alors qu'il pénétrait la propriété, et que les seuls hommes qu'il croisait gardaient le visage baissé, peut-être honteux, peut-être irrités. Les poings serrés, il s'approcha d'un de ses caporaux, qui lui montra la direction de la grande pièce dédiée aux invités, à quelques pas de la sienne.

Il fut tenté de demander où se trouvait Naruto. Mais il se doutait, au fond de lui, de la réponse.

Sasuke passa sur la terrasse, et le son de ses pas feutrés sur le bois ne lui parvint même pas. Il avait peur. Peur de devoir affronter la réalité, le monde qu'il ne pouvait atteindre ou commander. Celui symbolisé par le visage de Hyuuga Hiashi qui lui fit face quand il poussa le battant de la pièce richement meublée. Celui-ci le regardait froidement, tandis que Sarutobi Asuma le fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

« Vous avez emporté Naruto. » lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais la constatation la plus difficile qui lui avait été donné de prononcer.

* * *

La sensation de froid qui le parcourut quand il se réveilla lui était familière. Naruto cilla paresseusement, et vit tout son être se contracter quand il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait. Celle du bois pourri, car rongé par l'eau d'une rivière proche, et de la mousse recouvrant la petite maison, si forte qu'elle en devenait irrespirable.

La bile lui chatouilla la gorge, et des larmes effleurèrent ses paupières avant d'être ravalées. Quand il pensait que la veille, il s'était réveillé dans un futon, en compagnie d'un autre. Il était déjà sept heures, quand Shikamaru était passé avec un regard blasé pour signaler à son capitaine que ses troupes l'attendaient. Il n'avait même pas commenté leur nudité, ou leur position. C'était vraiment un gars bien, avait-il pensé tandis que Sasuke rougissait de colère et le virait froidement de sa couche.

Alors que tout allait si bien, pourquoi devait-il passer en l'espace d'une soirée du lieu de ses plus beaux rêves à celui de ses pires cauchemars? Pourquoi la chaleur d'un flanc ferme et large avait-elle été perdue pour un sol dur et glacé? Pourquoi avait-il été sorti du Shinsengumi, pour se retrouver dans la prison Hyuuga?

Il l'avait déjà visitée à de maintes reprises, plus jeune, tant de fois qu'il était capable, s'il regardait bien, de retrouver des dessins gravés dans un coin de la cellule. On l'y avait mis, sans soigner ses joues lacérées, après qu'il ait chapardé une poignée de riz. On l'y avait jeté, d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, lorsqu'il avait osé répondre au maître d'arme. On l'y avait attaché, lui annonçant que sa misérable vie prendrait bientôt fin, alors qu'il n'avait fait que tomber amoureux.

Il tira sur son poignet, et sourit. Il était menotté.

Il semblait qu'effectivement, aimer un de ses semblables le menait toujours ici, quoiqu'il fasse.

Le visage de Sasuke resta gravé sur ses rétines, même quand il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, quelqu'un qu'il reconnut, mais dont il se ficha totalement. Neji se trouvait derrière les barreaux de bois, avec lui, en cellule, et il avait joliment grandi, remarqua du coin de l'œil Naruto. Il n'était bien sûr pas attaché, et se contentait de le regarder, lui, le criminel au sol, qui tentait d'oublier le goût de sang dans sa bouche au profit de celui qu'avait pu avoir son amant lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la veille.

« M'écoutes-tu? »

Naruto savait que le brun voyait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, mais il ne bougea pas, restant couché sur les tatamis froids et mal tissés. Il ne fit qu'expirer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire, et chuchota :

« T'es encore plus beau qu'avant. C'est injuste. »

Il vit distinctement les yeux clairs s'agrandir, et le rose qui s'étala sur ses joues. Mais, lui, n'en rougirait pas. Il disait la vérité. Neji s'était embelli avec l'âge, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Pour autant, une silhouette svelte dans un hakama sombre qui tranchait des branches de pin restait la seule chose à laquelle il attachait de l'importance. Neji était beau, certes. Mais il n'était désormais qu'un fantôme de son passé.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, siffla le Hyuuga, irrité. Sais-tu dans quelle situation tu es?

– Comme si elle pouvait devenir pire. »

Lentement, il se redressa, et plaça son dos contre le mur, fermant les paupières. Ses mains étaient attachées devant lui, et ses pieds lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été tiré, comme un âne mort, sur toute la route qui séparait la propriété Hyuuga et les quartiers du Shinsengumi. Il avait aussi une blessure à la tête, sûrement pour avoir vu des rochers de près, ainsi que ses côtes qui le lançaient. Encore, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Si tu épouses Hinata... fit Neji, les poings semblant douloureusement fermés tandis qu'il semblait réciter ce qu'on lui avait demandé de dire. Mon oncle reviendra peut-être sur sa décision. »

Un rire bruyant, et profond, s'échappa des lèvres du blond, qui sentit pointer les larmes tellement il n'en revenait pas de ce que lui disait l'autre homme.

« Vraiment, Neji? Le baiser était pas suffisant ou il faut que je te dise que je veux te sucer pour que tu captes?

– Ne parle pas ainsi devant moi! perdit-il patience, ainsi que outré de sa vulgarité.

– Pourquoi, la vérité est si gênante? Hé, j'épouserai pas ta cousine, même s'il se trouvait qu'elle a des poils et un pénis bien cachés derrière son kimono. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du blond qui ne fuyait pas son regard, l'affrontait sans peur, car le mensonge n'avait jamais été son fort, et que mentir ne le ferait que vomir. Mais il sembla au Hyuuga, un instant, qu'en réalité, celui-ci regardait bien plus loin. Comme si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui.

« Ne comprends-tu pas? se laissa-t-il emporter, oubliant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas censés intervenir. Tu risques de mourir, simplement car tu es trop têtu.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que, depuis que je suis parti, tu es tombé raide dingue de moi nan? »

Le silence tomba, tout comme la colère de Neji qui se contenta de détourner ses pupilles de son prisonnier, peut-être un peu de peur au fond des yeux. Naruto en perdit la parole. Il pensait plaisanter.

« Tu te moques de moi? »

Les poings fermés, le Hyuuga affronta finalement son regard, ses sourcils fins descendant lentement. Cela ne lui correspondait pas de rester silencieux, à attendre que Naruto perde patience.

« Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. »

Le blond cilla rapidement.

« Réfléchi? » répliqua-t-il ahuri.

Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il perdit prise. Le blond se leva et s'avança difficilement, la mâchoire fermée sous la colère et la douleur qui le traversait.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Neji! T'as des années de retard, bordel! » il secoua la tête, qu'il sentit tourner, mais demeura debout. « Tu sais, je t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu de m'avoir dénoncé à ton oncle. Je le comprenais. Je m'y attendais. Par contre, me ramener ici pour que je me mette à genoux, que j'épouse Hinata, que je sois ton amant secret, et en pensant que je ne suis pas passé à autre chose; ça j'arrive pas à y croire. Sérieusement, tu me prends pour qui? »

Neji resta figé, et d'un coup brusque sur ses épaules, le rônin lui fit faire un pas vers l'arrière, le regard noir.

« Tu fais plus partie de ma vie. Seulement de mon passé. Alors casse-toi, et laisse-moi mourir en paix. »

Immobile, le jeune samouraï fut peut-être un peu surpris du haussement de ton. Il remit en place son kimono et une lueur vexée s'installa dans ses prunelles.

« Passé à autre chose?

– Oh que ouais.

– Toi? fit-il, comme pour être sûr.

– Pourquoi, ça te défrise?

– Qu'un autre homme tombe sous tes charmes? Non. Cela m'est bien arrivé.

– Alors quoi!? »

Neji lui refit face, et prit un nouveau pas. Mais cette fois, ce fut vers l'avant.

« Je ne t'attire plus? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Si.

– Il est donc plus beau? fit-il en retenant un rictus.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il a de plus que toi, je confirme. »

Le brun l'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux, et s'il grimaça légèrement, Naruto ne fit rien quand il amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Son esprit ne vira pas. L'image de Sasuke ne fut que plus forte, et il laissa l'autre brun tenter vainement de le séduire. Quand en réalité, s'il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait vivre avec le capitaine. Pas de passion, de bondissement du cœur; d'envie, tout simplement.

Le vent s'engouffra à travers les barreaux de bois, amenant avec lui la puanteur des fonds du fleuve voisin, et il crut gémir de douleur quand il se glissa vers ses chevilles blessées. La lumière était si laide, grise, et on se serait cru en hiver si les arbres n'avaient pas revêtu leur couleur rouge, semblables au sang qu'il sentait sur ses paumes, qui devait teindre ses cheveux et faire rougeoyer son kimono. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement Naruto qui voyait tout en noir. Qui était dans les bras de l'homme oublié, lorsqu'il aurait souhaité se trouver dans ceux de l'être aimé.

Neji se recula enfin, peut-être un peu vexé. Il laissa balayer ses pupilles sur le garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, dont les yeux bleus étaient identiques à ceux qu'il avait connus. Une attraction indéniable, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Il était hypnotisé par ces orbes azures, qui lui disaient tellement, ne mentaient jamais, et n'avaient jamais douté, même lorsqu'on le battait pour ce qu'il était.

« A ce point? »

Le Hyuuga s'était résigné. Peut-être l'était-il depuis longtemps, mais il avait voulu tenter sa chance. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et il avait sa réponse. Naruto lâcha un léger rire, et haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que t'es un peu trop bavard pour moi. »

Le visage baissé, Neji ferma les yeux. Sa gorge était serrée.

« Ils te tueront.

– Je sais.

– Ils n'hésiteront pas non plus à te torturer. A t'humilier.

– Je m'en fiche. »

Il aurait souhaité rester à la hauteur du brun, mais l'Uzumaki sentit qu'il rendrait son estomac s'il ne s'asseyait pas. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, une main crispée sur sa tête douloureuse, et fuit la pitié dans les pupilles claires.

« Même si je ne peux rien garantir pour le reste de ma famille, tu as normalement le droit à un dernier souhait. Avant la mise à mort. »

Rejetant son crâne en arrière, il lâcha un soupir de douleur. Neji attendit. Mais n'eut pas de réponse.

« Si tu me dis son nom, j'irai le chercher. »

Deux yeux bleus assassins le transpercèrent. Le temps flotta un instant. Et, la bouche sèche de ne pas avoir bu depuis trop longtemps, il souffla, plus agressivement que jamais :

« Va-t-en, Neji. »

* * *

Sasuke restait assis, immobile, tandis que devant lui, Asuma allait et venait, les bras croisés et les traits crispés. Il hésitait, et ceci, le capitaine le voyait bien. L'engueuler pour ce qu'il avait fait ou surtout pour ce qu'il avait caché, le plus âgé le souhaitait. Mais le chef Hyuuga était là, et se laisser aller à sermonner ses subordonnés devant d'autres et mener à leur humiliation; ça, l'homme ne l'acceptait pas.

« Hyuuga-san, perdit patience le commandant. Je suis désolé de vous le redemander, mais êtes-vous sûr de vouloir rester ici? »

Le regard du dirigeant conserva sa dureté, et il but une gorgée de thé.

« Oui. Je veux connaître les raisons de l'insubordination de votre capitaine. »

Soupirant, une main portée à son front, Asuma se tourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci, assis en seiza de l'autre côté de la table, l'indifférence la plus froide qui soit sur ses traits, haussa les épaules.

« Sarutobi-san, peu importe. Parlez. »

Il vit clairement son regard s'étrécir, car il se retenait avant tout pour ne pas le mettre à mal alors que Sasuke se trouvait en infériorité. Cependant, l'Uchiha n'en avait que faire. Il savait se défendre. Ce qu'il avait fait était juste. Il garda donc son calme quand la salve ne tarda pas à venir.

« A quoi pensais-tu!? » explosa Asuma, debout, les poings serrés.

Sasuke vit un fantôme d'appréciation traverser le visage du yakuza. Mais rien de cela ne lui fit perdre le contrôle de la situation. Un fin sourire étira un coin des lèvres claires.

« Le rônin Kyuubi a passé un marché avec nous, comme vous le savez. La protection d'Uzumaki était dans le contrat. »

Le basané serra les poings et fit un mouvement violent des mains.

« C'est un rônin recherché!

– Je l'étais aussi, mais vous m'avez accueilli. Où est la différence? »

Le commandant se figea, ses yeux grand écarquillés. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et les mots sortirent rapidement de sa bouche :

« Ne compare pas l'incomparable.

– Je n'ai rien de différent de lui.

– Cela m'étonnerait fort. » vint interrompre Hiashi.

Les pupilles noires et blanches s'affrontèrent et, en une seconde, Asuma fut oublié. A la pensée de ce que le blond avait pu lui raconter, Sasuke se sentit un instant perdre sa suffisance. Il voulut se lever, sortir son sabre de son fourreau et faire voler la tête aux cheveux longs de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mais il garda ses mains sur ses genoux, et écouta en silence quand la voix grave de l'homme poursuivit :

« Le garçon a été sauvé, nourri, logé; mais s'est enfui en blessant l'un des miens. Vous avez certes tué, Uchiha, mais jamais vous n'avez été lâche. Or, voilà ce que je lui reproche. »

Sasuke ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer un instant les yeux. Il était de nouveau calme, serein, et le vent sentait un peu la cendre, mais celui-ci était à présent lointain. La principale chose qu'il percevait était la senteur perdue des bois, leur profondeur, leur éloignement. Il rouvrit ses paupières, et un sourire ingénu vint moquer la tirade du Hyuuga.

« Si vous le croyez, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Je pense effectivement qu'il adorerait vous revoir, et discuter de cela avec vous. »

La pointe d'ironie dans la voix de l'Uchiha ne fit pas vraiment rire le Hyuuga. Et s'il ne répondit pas oralement, ses yeux blancs s'exprimèrent assez.

« Sasuke, le rappela à l'ordre son supérieur. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous le rapporter?

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui intéresse notre invité, fit-il en se levant. Ce qu'il aimerait savoir, c'est à quel point j'en sais, n'est-ce pas? »

D'un pas lent, il dépassa la table basse.

« Et puis, peut-être, pourquoi un rônin a-t-il bien voulu me confier tout ceci. »

Il s'arrêta à la gauche du plus vieux, et descendit un genou à terre, pour souffler, sans regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

« Je sais que vous êtes à l'origine de son malheur. Que vous vouliez en faire un esclave à l'âge de quatre ans. Qu'il a manqué mourir de faim à huit. Qu'il a failli être assassiné et violé à dix. Que vous avez mis un prix sur sa tête à treize. »

Sa main s'approcha de son katana, mais le Hyuuga ne bougea pas, fixant fièrement le fond de la pièce. Pas une seule lueur de culpabilité ne venait obscurcir son regard.

« Vous méritez bien plus la mort que lui, chuchota-t-il, retenant une voix peut-être un peu tremblante en la baissant en maximum. Et si je ne tenais pas à mon uniforme pour le moment, sachez que j'aurais abattu mon épée avec grand plaisir.

– Sasuke! » cria Asuma, pour le coup réellement outré.

L'Uchiha garda les sourcils froncés, mais se tut. Il savait qu'il dépassait des limites. Mais sur le moment, il ne pouvait accepter de se taire. Se faire humilier, il s'en fichait. Mais que le Hyuuga nie ses actes était une autre affaire. Alors il se remit sur ses pieds, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Où vas-tu!? s'avança rapidement son supérieur vers lui, rouge de rage.

– Vous pourrez me punir, me rétrograder, ou encore me condamner au seppuku plus tard, Sarutobi-san, répondit-il sans hésitation, en se contentant de se figer sur le pas du shôji. En attendant, je m'occupe d'aller régler cette histoire.

– Et comment comptes-tu faire? lâcha le Hyuuga. Mes frères ne te le laisseront pas. »

Sasuke se contenta d'un sourire de mauvaise augure, son reniflement hautain camouflé par les cris de rage du commandant.

**つづく**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier, je sais, c'est dur. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ;)

Au passage, je préviens qu'il y aura une pause dans mes écrits après la fin de la publi des Pas, parce que je ne suis pas productive en ce moment, pas assez pour produire quelque chose à vous offrir ^^ Mais je sais que cela ne durera pas. **EDIT : **Effectivement, car il a fallu que je le dise, et j'ai déjà retrouvé un peu de ferveur... je vous raconte tout ça à la fin des Pas, en espérant que ça continue :P

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis en retard, alors je ne suis pas longue! Merci à Yume pour sa correction, et à Kishimoto pour son manga! Have a good read!

* * *

**ごまい**  
**Gomai**

* * *

Naruto ferma les yeux.

Le vent cessa de souffler sur ses plaies béantes. L'atmosphère se figea. Et il oublia.

Les coups, le sang, le froid. Il allait mourir. Certes. Mais pourquoi donc le faire en ne voyant que les pires moments de sa vie?

Alors il fit disparaître de sa vue les yeux blancs qui le fixaient avec dégoût. Il effaça de sa mémoire les paroles qu'on avait pu lui cracher. Il s'en fichait. Il allait partir. Cependant, il avait été heureux.

Pas assez longtemps, c'était le seul regret qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais peut-être était-il trop avare. Il avait eu Kurama. Il avait eu Sasuke. Ç'aurait dû être suffisant.

Il imagina alors que les violences qu'on lui portait étaient les mains qui avaient soigné ses blessures, et que la personne ne le traitait pas avec des mots qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, mais de chien errant. Il se convainc que la respiration hachée de battre son dos ensanglanté était celle d'un brun dont il était le seul à avoir pu décrocher un sourire. Il imagina que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'en se réveillant, il serait au creux de l'étreinte de l'homme le plus important de sa vie.

Et laissa la douleur, la fatigue, l'inertie prendre le pas sur lui, sans se rendre compte que celui auquel il avait pensé juste avant n'était plus aussi roux que naguère.

* * *

Sasuke leva les yeux sur la grande porte à laquelle il faisait face. Ses poings se serrèrent brièvement, puis il se retourna. Derrière lui, tous les hommes qui l'avaient suivi. Il n'avait demandé à aucun d'entre eux de se joindre à lui. Mais ils étaient venus malgré tout, sans une seule hésitation.

Alors, car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à reculer et décevoir, il poussa le battant.

Les gardes protégeant l'entrée ne dirent rien, tandis que la dizaine de samouraïs pénétrait le dôjo Hyuuga. L'un d'entre eux s'était précipité pour prévenir ses supérieurs de l'arrivée du Shinsengumi, mais leur réputation les précédaient. Si les chefs de famille avaient la main mise sur le gouvernement et sa police, les petits brigands à leurs ordres savaient que si le capitaine décidait de les tuer, personne ne viendrait lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Sasuke garda la tête haute dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit quelques jeunes enfants s'entraîner au kendo, sur l'herbe devant la salle d'entraînement, et tenta d'imaginer Naruto parmi eux. Il se représentait tant bien que mal un petit blond au grand sourire, dont le rire aurait résonné dans le jardin. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas avec bonheur que le rônin avait vécu ici.

Quand il atteignit une terrasse, un seul regard suffit à faire se ratatiner les quelques hommes qui s'étaient rassemblés lorsque leur arrivée était venue à leurs oreilles. Ses caporaux s'occupèrent de leur dire qu'ils étaient là pour parler au plus haut membre de la famille Hyuuga, et qu'ils souhaitaient savoir où il se trouvait. On leur bafouilla de suivre l'un d'entre eux. Alors Sasuke reprit son chemin, faisant signe à ses subordonnés de rester en arrière. Pour ceci, il n'y aurait que lui et ses deux caporaux en chef.

Sachant que ceci arriverait, ils s'exécutèrent, et certains allèrent se poster près de la salle d'armes, d'autres près des enfants, faisant mine de les regarder s'entraîner. Mais les adultes, impuissants, savaient ce que cela signifiait. Qu'ils n'auraient pas accès à leurs armes s'ils voulaient riposter, et que si jamais l'un d'entre eux essayait malgré tout, le Shinsengumi avait une petite dizaine d'otages qui seraient gentiment sacrifiés pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de la discussion entre leurs supérieurs.

L'Uchiha, quant à lui, traversait des dizaines de couloirs, ses deux hommes derrière lui. Son regard passa sur leur guide, qui semblait trop effrayé pour être utile. Fort heureusement, à un croisement, ils tombèrent sur un homme plus âgé, aux sourcils froncés.

« Arrêtez-vous ici. » fit-il claquer sa voix, et ils s'arrêtèrent.

Sasuke ne se laissa pas impressionner, et laissa ses hommes faire la conversation.

« Veuillez vous écarter, ou vous serez arrêté pour entrave à la justice.

– Quoi, vous allez me dire que vous êtes en mission pour le Shôgun? »

Le rappel des privilèges que les yakuzas avaient obtenus du chef de la contrée irrita les samouraïs, qui tonnèrent :

« Vos hommes ont pénétré une propriété de l'état sans autorisation du maître des lieux, et ont enlevé un prisonnier qui lui était assigné.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire, c'est qu'un rônin! »

Shikamaru s'approcha, son regard sérieux, et une main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

« Le Shôgun n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire interne. Si vous continuez de résister, nous devrons faire appel à la force. »

Le Hyuuga se ferma, et les fixa quelques secondes, la mâchoire serrée, et l'air de plus en plus abasourdi. Leur regard sérieux lui firent comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il obéisse. Alors il finit par s'écarter. Ils reprenaient leur chemin, quand il marmonna :

« Ce sale putain mérite juste de crever dans ses excréments... »

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement. Il sentit les regards interrogatifs dans son dos, et quand il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, l'air descendit de quelques degrés.

« Où est le prisonnier? »

L'homme déglutit quand il croisa le regard glacial de l'Uchiha, et sa voix trembla :

« En... En taule.

– Je sais que non. Mes hommes sont déjà allés vérifier. »

Il se ratatina sur lui-même, et voulut tenir tête au capitaine, mais la haine exercée sur lui le força à lâcher, presque dégoûté de devoir en parler :

« Le sodomite est gardé à l'écart dans l'ancienne prison, qui est plus loin dans la forêt... »

Sasuke étrécit son regard.

« Et pourquoi pas l'autre? »

Il inspira brusquement, et cria, désespéré car terrifié et outré :

« Nous n'allions pas nous laisser contaminer! »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit la colère qui émanait du brun monter. Cependant, celui-ci reprit son chemin, faisant signe à Shikamaru de rester. Le Nara obéit, et ordonna au Hyuuga tremblant de l'amener là-bas. Il vit bien ses épaules se raidir à l'idée de _s'approcher_ du rônin, mais le katana dans la main du brun le força à s'exécuter.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, à s'enfoncer dans la résidence Hyuuga, les boiseries et décorations se multiplièrent. La richesse des murs n'avait rien à envier à celle des rouleaux, des ornements qui remplissaient l'espace vide. La démonstration d'un pouvoir financier, voilà ce que c'était; et cela ne fit qu'exaspérer le capitaine. Ils avaient l'argent, mais eux avaient la force.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux grands portes, entièrement en bois, qui tranchaient sur les murs de papier colorés dans des tons boisés et décorés d'animaux calligraphiés. Le jeune samouraï qui les avait menés s'agenouilla, et toqua sur le bois. Un garde vint pousser le battant, les sourcils froncés et une grimace exprimant clairement ce qu'il pensait de leur présence. Sans lui accorder un regard, ils pénétrèrent dans le large vestibule, qui menait sur une nouvelle porte, cette fois-ci coulissante, et derrière laquelle se dessinait une seule silhouette assise.

D'un mouvement de tête, Sasuke fit signe à son dernier caporal de rester derrière, pour surveiller l'extérieur pendant qu'il parlerait avec le plus haut dignitaire Hyuuga présent. On jeta un mauvais coup d'œil à son sabre, mais pas une seconde il n'imagina s'en séparer. Puis il ouvrit la porte, passa le pas, et la referma.

Les bougies illuminaient la pièce de tons chauds, l'ombre des meubles tranchant sur l'orange de la pièce. Sasuke dirigea son regard vers la table posée en son centre, et reconnut le Hyuuga, sans même l'avoir précédemment rencontré, par ses cheveux longs et son teint pâle. D'un léger mouvement gracieux de la mâchoire, celui-ci releva la tête, quelques mèches glissant devant ses yeux qu'il ramena derrière son oreille.

Le visage aux angles doux du yakuza resta imperturbable quand Sasuke se dirigea vers lui, de cette indifférence méprisante que Neji ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir subie, et pour se l'être appropriée. Lentement, le Hyuuga se mit sur ses pieds, et, les mains dans son kimono, il dévisagea l'autre homme.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre impromptue visite, capitaine Uchiha? »

Le brun aux cheveux courts haussa légèrement un sourcil, ses mains se crispant dans l'air.

« Vous savez exactement pourquoi. » répondit-il froidement.

Le visage fermé, Neji s'approcha et, bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit que l'autre samouraï, pesta :

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'occuper de vous. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Je ne pense pas. »

Leurs yeux, noirs contre blancs, s'affrontèrent, et, la mâchoire serrée, le Hyuuga persifla après un silence inconfortablement lourd :

« Ce rônin est à nous. C'est nous qui avons mis de l'argent sur sa tête. Si vous souhaitez la récompense, soit. Mais il nous appartient. »

D'un mouvement, le fil de la lame tant retenu par Sasuke se retrouva contre la gorge du plus âgé, qui durcit son regard.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème. Nous le récupérons. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire? perdit patience Neji. Une place de libre dans vos prisons, et un homme de moins à tuer, n'est-ce pas le mieux?

– Sauf que ce n'est pas un prisonnier. »

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre le châtain.

« Comment?

– Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il travaille avec nous. Il est un membre du Shinsengumi, désormais. »

Face à son incompréhension, Sasuke ne résista pas à laisser un léger sourire mesquin étirer ses lèvres.

« Et vous devriez revoir vos méthodes d'enseignement. Son niveau était ridiculement mauvais, avant que nous ne l'ayons à notre charge. Qu'il ait plus appris en trois mois qu'en trois ans chez vous, cela risque de faire parler. »

Faisant un brusque geste de la main vers sa ceinture, Neji se recula, mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir son sabre que Sasuke abattait le sien sur son fourreau, et l'envoyait voler à l'autre bout de la salle. Désarmé, il ne put ainsi rien faire à part se placer à l'opposé de la table, à une distance de sécurité suffisante. Ses gardes ne pouvaient pas venir s'occuper du trouble-fête. Il retint un juron. Et la réalisation, douloureuse, le fit lâcher :

« Vous ne souhaitez pas le reprendre pour votre gloire. Mais parce que vous le connaissez. Vous connaissez Naruto. »

Sasuke, prêt à bondir sur l'héritier Hyuuga, se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Le prénom, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à apprendre, fit écho dans ses tympans.

« Vous aussi. »

Ils restèrent immobiles, se fixant en chien de faïence, et, lentement, les pupilles noires s'assombrirent.

« Hyuuga Neji. »

L'atmosphère déjà lourde ne fit que perdre quelques degrés. Neji, la gorge serrée, sentait l'envie meurtrière émaner du brun.

« Il vous a parlé de moi. »

Sans même qu'il ne reçoive une réponse, il sut qu'il avait raison.

« Il vous a tout dit.

– Plus que ça. »

Son front se plissa, et, les dents douloureusement serrées, il sentit sa colère possessive monter.

« C'est donc vous. Ce nouveau _lui_. »

Mais Sasuke se ficha de ses paroles. Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Seule sa haine, profonde, et inébranlable, le fit parler, alors qu'il levait son sabre en direction du Hyuuga.

« Vous avez osé toucher à Naruto. Vous l'avez déjà détruit lui, et son enfance. Je ne vous laisserai pas le refaire. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui voler une nouvelle fois sa vie. »

Neji se sentit flancher en entendant la voix glaciale du brun. Il avait déjà entendu tellement pire, était un homme qui avait fait face à de nombreux concurrents aux menaces glaçantes, mais, à cet instant, n'était plus capable de faire un seul geste. Alors, doucement, et la tête le plus haut possible, il se rassit.

« Je voulais le mieux pour lui. »

Un léger rire, totalement saugrenu dans la conversation, s'échappa des lèvres du capitaine. Et d'un mouvement vif et sifflant, Sasuke tourna son poignet, et la lame fut alors horizontale au sol.

« Vous ne saisissez pas. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler. »

Sans hésiter, Sasuke fit un pas. Et peu importe la table entre eux deux. Il monta dessus, sans y jeter un coup d'œil, ses iris froids, meurtriers, ancrés dans les blancs.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Je me fiche de ce que vous souhaitez. Je suis là pour une seule raison, et elle est de protéger Naruto de vous. Vos états d'âmes, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis ici pour lui. Et pas pour vous. »

Soudain, de brusques coups furent portés sur le bois de la porte, et une voix retentit de derrière.

« Hyuuga-sama, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre... Mais il y a urgence! »

Un bref sourire traversa les lèvres de l'Uchiha, qui ne baissa pas son bras, et fit un mouvement de menton pour le pousser à répondre. Neji déglutit difficilement, mais fit ainsi.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

– Des rônins sont entrés par effraction, et ont assommé nos gardes. Le prisonnier n'est plus là, Hyuuga-sama. »

Les yeux blancs s'écarquillèrent, et, un instant, il oublia la lame dirigée vers lui, qui vint s'appuyer contre sa poitrine quand il voulut partir précipitamment.

« Où croyez-vous aller? »

Le Hyuuga fronça les sourcils :

« Naruto est en danger, et vous vous en fichez?

– Asseyez-vous, nous n'avons pas terminé de discuter. »

Le châtain resta immobile, car incapable de saisir ce qu'il se passait, mais la lueur sérieuse dans les yeux sombres lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas bouger s'il souhaitait garder la vie. Quand il fut rassis, les poings serrés sous la colère après avoir dit à son subordonné de ne rien faire, il fixa Sasuke qui n'avait pas quitté son regard noir.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout est à peu près réglé, vous allez me dire une dernière chose. Après cela, je m'en irai. Et je peux vous assurer que si vous retentez quoique ce soit contre Naruto, je le saurais, et je vous tuerai. »

Neji étrécit légèrement ses paupières.

« Si je ne le fais pas, mon oncle, ou quelqu'un d'autre de la famille s'en chargera. Naruto a trop de liens avec nous pour que les Hyuugas ne fassent rien.

– Cela a-t-il l'air de m'importer? » Sasuke se pencha, son katana toujours à quelques millimètres de la gorge du châtain. « Il y a une seule chose que je veux savoir. Et si vous ne me le dites pas maintenant, vous me le direz plus tard, je vous assure que j'ai de quoi vous faire parler.

– Vous parlez comme un illuminé. »

Enfin, un sourire sadique, renforçant l'air de folie qui planait sur lui depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, vint étirer les lèvres du brun.

« Vous m'avez enlevé mon dernier espoir d'humanité. Vous récoltez ce que vous semez. »

* * *

Les épaules de Sasuke se levaient, puis se baissaient, tandis que sa respiration reprenait lentement son rythme normal. Son sabre ensanglanté restait serré dans son poing, et il regardait fixement le sang qui se répandait sur le sol boisé. Autour de lui, des gens accoururent, pour se débarrasser du cadavre et aller le faire brûler. Peut-être qu'il reçut quelques œillades mauvaises. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était le capitaine de cette escouade, du moins il l'était encore. Et il n'acceptait pas de traîtres chez lui.

Une fois qu'il avait été certain de la survie de Naruto, son objectif avait changé. Il aurait pu aller chercher le blond lui-même, pour s'assurer de son état, mais il avait été incapable de s'y résoudre.

Il avait compris que celui-ci n'avait pas juste été emprisonné. Vu la violence verbale qu'il avait pu remarquer à son égard, il était fort probable que des violences physiques lui aient été assénées. Et il n'avait pas voulu voir cela. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour ce genre de choses.

Alors il avait fait cracher le nom de celui qui avait été rapporter la présence du rônin dans le Shinsengumi. Il avait insisté, usé de toutes les méthodes pour apprendre cette information, et Neji n'avait pas été très résistant.

Puis il était allé retrouver ses subordonnés, et ils étaient retournés à la caserne. A l'instant même où il avait passé le pas, Sasuke avait convoqué ledit homme. Et l'avait jugé comme il le méritait. Il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ses soldats après tout.

Enfin, le cadavre disparut de son champ de vision, et il n'y resta que le sang du fourbe. Il avait probablement dû voir son sort arriver. Sasuke était sans pitié. Encore plus avec les hommes déloyaux. Le capitaine nettoya alors sa lame, et ne bougea pas, à attendre que l'on nettoie le sol, et qu'il voie de ses propres yeux le sang disparaître à jamais de cette propriété.

Néanmoins, on s'approcha de lui, et on lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Uzumaki est revenu, capitaine. »

Le nom suffit à le faire sortir de sa transe.

« Kyuubi l'a ramené.

– Oui capitaine.

– Bien. Mettez-les dans la chambre d'invités, et soignez-le dès que possible. »

L'homme resta immobile, et cela surprit Sasuke, surtout quand il se tourna vers lui et qu'il vit son air hésitant.

« Capitaine, hem... Kyuubi est déjà reparti. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Il devait faire mine de kidnapper Uzumaki, pour qu'ainsi les Hyuuga ne pensent jamais qu'il était en réalité encore chez nous.

– Je sais bien capitaine, mais il s'est contenté de nous laisser Uzumaki, puis il est reparti... »

L'incompréhension fit retrouver sa capacité de déplacement à l'Uchiha, qui sortit rapidement de la pièce, et regarda partout autour de lui. Il vit un attroupement à l'autre bout du jardin, sur une terrasse opposée, et sauta sur l'herbe pour se diriger vers celle-ci.

Quand il arriva, le groupe se fendit en deux. Et, couché sur le bois, évanoui, Sasuke vit tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Sa gorge se noua.

Les cheveux blonds étaient obscurcis par le sang et la saleté, tout comme sa peau. Il avait encore ses vêtements, mais ils étaient en mauvais état, et déchirés au niveau de son dos. En s'approchant, les blessures se distinguèrent, et des marques rouges, parfois sanguinolentes, lui apparurent. Ses bras en étaient marbrés, mais ce n'était pas comparable à son dos qui semblait être un amas de chair, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur le flanc. Enfin, ses pieds étaient noirs, violets, et rouges. La vue lui donna la nausée.

Mais il se posta à ses côtés, et se dit qu'au diable sa peur, sa douleur. Il glissa précautionneusement une main sous les aisselles du blond, ainsi que l'autre sous ses genoux, et le souleva, pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il baissa la tête, et le visage encore un peu rond, et semblant si paisible, lui serra le cœur. Il le superposa à l'air déterminé qu'il avait pu tant admirer, au sourire qui lui avait donné envie de faire de même, à l'air d'extase et de bonheur pur qu'il avait lorsque seule la bougie les éclairait en pleine nuit.

On l'observa partir sans un mot, et sans savoir que faire. La délicatesse avec laquelle il portait l'autre homme ne laissait plus place au doute, sauf peut-être pour les plus naïfs. Ils ne dirent rien, car ils ne savaient que dire. Et que de toute façon, tout serait bientôt terminé.

Sasuke ordonna qu'on lui apporte un matériel de soin dans sa chambre, et quand ce fut déposé, il ferma le shôji derrière lui, les enfermant, lui et Naruto, dans l'obscurité. Il alluma rapidement une bougie, s'occupa d'illuminer la pièce, puis vint s'asseoir à côté du rônin.

Les hommes passant devant la porte à cette heure purent voir une ombre assise se pencher très très près du visage d'une ombre couchée.

**つづく**

* * *

Semaine prochaine, déjà le dernier chapitre, eh oui! Je vous ferais ma déboire de bons sentiments la prochaine fois, j'expliquerai un peu tout ce qu'i expliquer sur l'ensemble de la fic aussi.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine pour la fin! Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que vient faire Kyuubi dans ce chap, vous inquiétez pas, tout s'éclaire au prochain chap!

Et navrée si je ne réponds pas tout de suite aux reviews, je suis en mode OFF, là ^^ Je ferais tout cela sous peu!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous, dernier chapitre de Les Pas... eh oui, il faut bien :)

Je ne serais pas plus longue, disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto, encore merci à snf d'être née et de m'avoir fait écrire cette fic pour elle; et have a good ending!

* * *

**そしゅきたえ  
****Soshu Kitae**

* * *

Naruto ne croyait pas qu'il rouvrirait les yeux un jour. Et s'il avait imaginé que ç'aurait pu être le cas, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la vision qui s'imposerait à lui serait si parfaite.

Il avait un peu l'impression que son visage avait triplé de volume, et sentait que le reste de son corps n'allait pas mieux, mais voir un Uchiha Sasuke couché à ses côtés, endormi, un bras glissé contre son ventre; il n'y aurait jamais cru. Précautionneusement, et tâchant de ne pas gémir de douleur et ainsi éviter de réveiller le brun, il sortit un bras des draps, et posa une main bandée sur l'autre pâle.

Cependant, bien que le réveil ait été plus doux qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer, la réalité s'imposa bien rapidement au blond. Il avait échappé aux Hyuugas. Pour le moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir de son sauvetage, et Sasuke était resté silencieux à ce sujet dans les heures qui suivirent. Inutile de dire que Naruto s'était rapidement agacé, car il _voulait _des réponses, mais tout ce qu'il reçut fut des coups de serviettes sur le crâne.

Il ne parvenait même pas à compter le nombre de fois où l'Uchiha changea ses bandages, tout d'abord car il y en avait trop, et car il n'était même pas sûr de savoir compter aussi loin. Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'était que son dos ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il l'avait compris aux grimaces dissimulées mais toujours parlantes qu'avait le brun quand venait l'heure de nettoyer ses blessures. Et aussi, il fallait l'avouer, c'était bien là qu'il avait le plus mal.

Par chance, ses plaies ne s'étaient pas trop infectées, car son incarcération n'avait pas duré plus de deux jours. Ainsi, au bout d'une semaine, il put de nouveau marcher, ses pieds guéris, mais il fallut attendre deux de plus pour que son dos lui permette de recommencer à s'entraîner au sabre. Aussi rapidement que possible, il chercha à recommencer à travailler, mais le plus souvent, Sasuke le gardait couché. Il fallait donc attendre que le brun s'éclipse pour sortir et revoir la civilisation.

Il sentait bien quelque chose de différent dans le Shinsengumi, et il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec l'attaque des Hyuugas. Même quand il demandait à ses amis, personne ne voulait lui répondre, et cela l'énervait énormément. Que Sasuke fasse chier le monde, il avait l'habitude, mais si même Shikamaru s'y mettait, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Sasuke restait déterminé à conserver son silence. Naruto sentait pourtant qu'il brûlait de lui parler, de peut-être tout lui dire. Mais rien ne vint.

Un soir, alors que Naruto était bercé par le va-et-vient du shishi oodoshi, il entendit des pas bien connus s'approcher, et se laissa sourire. Il vit venir la silhouette de Sasuke sur le bois du parquet, puis à travers le papier, et enfin une main se glisser pour pousser légèrement le battant. Naruto observa l'homme, sachant ce qui suivrait. Les nuits où Sasuke venait lui rendre visite se terminaient toujours de la même façon, de toute manière. Et il était un homme, que un soir seulement il puisse penser refuser serait un mensonge.

Rapidement, le son de la fontaine disparut des oreilles de Naruto, et seules leurs respirations retentirent dans la salle en tatamis, accompagnés des froissements de vêtements, et parfois de leurs humides baisers. Sasuke se déhanchait sur lui, gardant le contrôle tout en se laissant porter par l'étreinte.

Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle ou encore réajuster sa position, Naruto pouvait voir Sasuke entrouvrir les lèvres, mais rien d'autre qu'un halètement ne les franchissait. Frustré, le blond choisit de ne pas s'y arrêter, et laissa l'aboutissement l'envahir, oubliant un instant l'homme pour seulement profiter égoïstement de sa chair. L'Uchiha fit de même, et se laissa tomber contre le torse large, ses épaules se soulevant rapidement.

Une mèche en travers des yeux, Naruto ne bougea pas, et un sourire de bienheureux ne tarda pas à venir étirer ses lèvres. Il allait se laisser envahir par le sommeil quand un murmure lui parvint :

« C'est Kurama. »

Le nom eut l'effet escompté par Sasuke, Naruto sortit de sa transe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kurama? »

Il avait continué à recevoir ses lettres, chaque jour, et pour lui, celui-ci n'était même pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Il se disait qu'avec sa mission, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et que ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait le blesser.

« C'est lui qui t'a ramené de chez les Hyuugas. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, et n'eut pas le temps de s'y arrêter, car Sasuke ne le fit pas.

« Il a fini sa mission depuis fin septembre, déjà. »

Ceci fit oublier tout sommeil au blond, qui sentit un tremblement le parcourir, ses paupières s'ouvrant lentement.

« Il m'avait demandé de te le cacher. Il souhaitait que tu restes ici, car il te croyait en sécurité. Mais j'ai dû lui demander de l'aide lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te sauver moi-même. »

Naruto ne savait quoi dire, ni comment interrompre le brun. Il ne saisissait pas. Il n'aimait pas sa voix.

« J'aurais cru qu'il t'aurait ramené avec lui. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je n'avais rien dit, et je m'en excuse. Je crois que je... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et enfin Naruto sembla retrouver sa parole. Cependant, dans sa panique, son ton fut brusque, tout comme ses gestes lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il attrapa le bras du brun.

« Quoi, comment? Je comprends pas, attends! Qu'est-ce que tu me dis, là? »

Sasuke redressa doucement la tête en sa direction, et ferma les yeux, grave. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient peints de détermination. Il espérait qu'elle était semblable à celle qu'il avait pu voir chez le blond. Mais peut-être était-ce trop croire en lui-même.

« J'en dis que tu devrais peut-être retourner avec lui. »

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain, avant même l'aurore, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures, il sut ce qui se trouvait derrière lui sans le voir.

Naruto était habillé, avait son sabre, son amigasa. Il allait partir.

Alors, couché dos à lui, Sasuke serra les poings, mais choisit de cesser de fuir. Il se leva lentement, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, sur la terrasse, et observa le ciel s'éclaircir lentement.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Le rônin avait pris sa décision, celle qu'il lui avait dit de prendre. Il se serait damné d'en arriver là, mais il le fallait, après tout. La veille, il s'était rhabillé silencieusement, laissant le blond en proie à ses doutes, en se contentant de lui dire ce qu'il savait, soit que le lendemain, Kyuubi partirait loin de Edo, ayant enfin retrouvé tous ses associés. Naruto méritait de le savoir. Car après tout, la vérité était difficile mais demeurait la même.

Dans le combat qu'était celui d'obtenir l'affection de Naruto, il ne gagnerait jamais.

Il sentit le blond hésiter, vouloir parler, sans y parvenir. Sasuke n'était pas un grand bavard, mais étonnamment, il trouva les mots.

« C'est le mieux à faire. »

Il entendit le son de la respiration du blond qui se coupa, et le capitaine humidifia ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Naruto, comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer. Mais si je sais que tu ressens la même chose, je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais concurrencer des années de protection et d'amour. Et il saura te protéger, mieux que je ne l'ai piètrement fait.

– Mais je t'ai promis de rester. »

Un faible sourire vint étirer un coin des lèvres du brun. Il posa sa main sur celle du blond, sur le bois.

« Et je t'ai menti pour mieux te garder près de moi. Tu n'es pas le plus égoïste des deux, je t'assure.

– Si t'avais continué de mentir un jour de plus, tu m'aurais gardé, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens, une vague venant renverser l'estomac de Sasuke, et cette douceur lui plut.

« Naruto. » fit-il soudainement, car il sentait que sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu y parvenir.

Il sentit soudain toute chaleur le quitter, remplacée par une angoisse sans failles, qu'il tâcha d'ignorer, le plus possible, bien qu'il sente son souffle froid derrière ses épaules.

« Je... J'aimerais simplement te dire une chose. »

Il inspira longuement, et se concentra sur la main dans la sienne, qu'il serra encore plus fort.

« J'ai toujours marché seul, en croyant que le monde était contre moi. »

Son regard se perdit au loin, et les mots s'emmêlèrent dans son crâne, soit car ils le fuyaient, soit car ils se pressaient contre sa langue.

« Après avoir tué mon frère... ou même avant. Je n'étais rien. Juste un tueur. Un enfant qui avait vu sa famille se faire massacrer, en plus par la personne, la seule, en laquelle il croyait. »

Déglutissant durement, la poigne de Naruto le poussa à continuer, à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai fini par me demander ce qu'il me restait à accomplir. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quoique ce soit. Je n'ai jamais su ce que j'aurais dû faire, après. Seule la vengeance m'avait tenu la main pendant des années, et quand elle est partie, je me suis senti perdu. »

Son débit de parole s'accéléra :

« J'ai cherché tellement longtemps. J'étais un simple orphelin. J'étais triste. J'étais si seul. Je n'avais que mon sabre. Et mon envie de survivre, venue avec ma vengeance, n'était plus présente. Je me disais que le monde ne m'aurait pas, que je continuerai toujours à vivre, mais dès qu'Itachi est mort, tout a disparu. Même si je le haïssais de tout mon être pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste en vie. Que peut-être, je me réveille, un jour, et qu'il soit de nouveau le grand frère que j'avais aimé. »

Sa voix se cassa, et il ferma les yeux, voulant se calmer, bien que ses paroles ne veuillent pas se tarir.

« Je l'admirais tellement. Il était mon idole. Tout ce que je rêvais d'être. Il m'apprenait à me servir de mon sabre, et j'aimais bien plus ses leçons que celles de mon père. La technique de l'iai, transmise de génération en génération dans notre famille, il l'avait améliorée, et je rêvais qu'un jour, je sois celui qui la maîtrise et la perfectionne aussi. Mais au final, la puissance l'a changé. Il a voulu savoir s'il était meilleur que les anciens, que les héritiers du style Uchiha. Il en a perdu la raison. »

Enfin, il fit une pause, semblant prendre une inspiration, reprendre son souffle.

« Je l'ai vu, un à un, tuer ma famille. Mon frère. Lui, le seul qui importait vraiment. En une nuit, il est passé du meilleur au pire. »

Une main agacée passa sur ses yeux sombres, et, secouant la tête, il vira son regard à gauche, loin, le plus loin possible de Naruto.

« Quand je l'ai tué, il ne me restait rien. Mes rêves, ma vie, je ne les voyais plus. C'était mon passé. Loin de moi. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il a fallu que je survive tant bien que mal, bien que je me fiche de mourir ou non, je suis allé dans des arènes de combat à mort. On a parié sur moi, et j'ai tué chacun de mes adversaires. Et je m'en fichais. La mort n'avait plus d'effet sur moi. J'avais seulement 15 ans. »

Sa mâchoire se ferma.

« J'ai rencontré Sarutobi-san qui a été intéressé par mon nom et mes connaissances, mais il n'a pas été mon Kurama. Il ne m'a pas pris sous son aile. Il m'a juste donné un titre, et un sabre. Et je me disais que j'allais mourir pour mon pays, que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Mourir pour mon bushido, pour mon katana, la seule chose qui me restait. Cependant... croire que le monde pourrait ne pas se retourner contre moi dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, je n'y suis jamais arrivé. »

Enfin, il se tourna vers le blond, et ses pupilles bleues lui donnèrent envie de sourire, comme il n'avait jamais voulu sourire.

« Je ne croyais vraiment pas trouver un jour quelque chose qui motiverait ma vie. Quelque chose qui ait tant d'importance. Mais tu en as eue. Tu es devenu plus important que mon bushido, ou mon iai. Tu es devenu plus important que mon frère. Tu m'as permis pendant six mois de ne plus penser que j'étais maudit par le monde. Tu m'as permis de vivre. Et je ne pense jamais être capable de te remercier assez. »

Ils se fixèrent, longtemps, leur main encore l'une dans l'autre. Naruto le regardait avec sincérité et tendresse, son pouce venant lentement caresser la main blanche. Son autre bras se leva, et il alla prendre en coupe la mâchoire du brun. Il hésita sur ses mots un instant, mais souffla, la voix rauque :

« Je reviendrai. Je te le jure. »

Son torse eut un sursaut, et il se jeta sur les lèvres de Sasuke, se débarrassant de son amigasa gênant. Ils se tinrent dans leurs bras, insatiables. Et quand le premier rayon de l'aube pointa, ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, et le chagrin visible sur leurs traits. Mais Naruto l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller. Il traversa le jardin, regarda le bâtiment de bois, fit un petit signe de main à Sasuke derrière la barrière, puis partit en courant dans la forêt.

* * *

« Nous rentrerons dans les terres, et éviterons la région de Suruga, annonça Kurama, un doigt posé sur sa carte, glissant sur le papier pour désigner l'itinéraire qu'il préconisait.

– Tokugawa est en train d'étendre son influence dans ce coin-là, c'est ça?

– Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Notre ami le Shôgun nous a un peu pris en grippe, ces derniers temps, mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer.

– Et pour ça on va à Totomi, _la _région totalement aux mains de ses soldats?

– Ça va, ils sont tous rentrés à Edo. On peut croire ce que m'a dit le capitaine dans sa dernière lettre. »

Yugito, qui s'occupait du petit Bee, assise un peu plus loin, releva la tête pour pouffer :

« C'est ça. Depuis quand tu fais confiance aux chiens du gouvernement?

– Je ne fais pas confiance au Shinsengumi, je fais confiance au capitaine Uchiha. C'est grâce à lui que Naruto est encore en vie, je te rappelle. Sois reconnaissante de l'homme qui a permis à ton aîné de trouver sa voie. »

Le blonde leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle soit un peu reconnaissante. Naruto était un gars exceptionnel, loyal, qui méritait plus qu'une vie de mercenaire. Même si la combine utilisée par Kurama pour l'obliger à s'ouvrir et changer de vie était cruelle, au moins, il s'éloignait des business douteux. Au moins, il pouvait enfin attraper sa chance pour une vie normale.

Mais car l'ironie du sort peut parfois être grinçante, il suffit que Kurama fasse allusion au sujet pour qu'un bruissement de buisson leur parvienne. D'un seul homme, ils se retournèrent, et Utakata ainsi que Yagura vinrent se placer devant leur protecteur, un sabre en main bien qu'ils n'aient pas plus de quatorze ans. Cependant, la chevelure qu'ils purent voir approcher les firent se figer.

« Naruto!? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de pénétrer la clairière, et de déposer son amigasa sur un rocher. Quand Yugito dirigea un regard paniqué vers Kurama, elle eut la confirmation que celui-ci n'appréciait pas l'arrivée. Alors elle se leva rapidement, prenant Bee dans ses bras, et, de sa main libre, poussa les deux adolescents pour qu'ils la suivent et qu'ils aillent plus loin. Leurs aînés devaient parler, et elle ne préférait pas se trouver là quand cela arriverait.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux samouraïs, tandis que Naruto faisait comme si de rien était, et allait s'asseoir près du feu, fatigué après sa journée de marche. Alors le plus âgé, les lèvres pincées, roula sa carte, et s'approcha à grands pas du blond, l'attrapant d'une main par le col.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

– Ta gueule, Kurama! »

Immédiatement, le blond se rebiffa et se détacha de la prise du roux. Le feu claqua, l'ombre de ses flammes grande face au soleil couchant.

« Je comprends pas! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

– Quoi? Te faire croire que j'étais encore en mission?

– A ton avis!? »

Le vent fit à nouveau siffler les flammèches, et le rônin surnommé Kyuubi secoua la tête, pour le coup extrêmement en colère, car ses nerfs lâchèrent :

« Sale gosse! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, et tu viens t'en plaindre?

– Tu m'as menti!

– Pour ton bien, crétin! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenu! T'as lâché une vie parfaite et saine avec le capitaine pour des prunes! »

La mention de Sasuke fit se raidir le blond, qui serra poings et mâchoire.

« T'es déjà gâteux ou quoi? J'ai pas le droit de te laisser, je t'ai déjà dit que je te devais la vie-

– Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi! »

Il s'avança d'un pas vers son protégé, menaçant, mais l'Uzumaki ne bougea pas. L'ombre qui recouvrait les traits de Kyuubi le fit frémir, mais il ne devait pas bouger. Il avait tout abandonné pour ceci. Il ne devait pas faillir.

« Tu es un gamin, inconscient, terrifié. Tu as une peur bleue de te retrouver seul, le problème c'est que tu es un tel abruti que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu ne me dois rien du tout. Ta crainte de finir sans personne t'a persuadé que tu devais rester accroché à moi, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, car sinon tu n'aurais plus rien, mais souviens-toi que je t'ai sauvé comme tous les autres, puis que je t'ai utilisé pour faire des boulots qu'un gosse n'aurait jamais dû faire. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant tout ceci, et voulut répliquer, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Je ne regrette rien, seulement ne me balance pas des conneries comme ça. Avec ou sans moi t'aurais survécu. Tu sais peut-être pas lire, mais t'es pas le dernier des débiles. Enfin... » il souffla brusquement, comme pour évacuer sa colère. « Je le croyais jusqu'à que tu reviennes ici! A quel point es-tu stupide pour avoir laissé Uchiha!?

– Il était d'accord avec moi, je te signale! »

Les sourcils froncés, la réplique de l'Uzumaki ne fut que plus vigoureuse. Son cœur assombri, tout comme la forêt, saignait.

« Si Sasuke ne m'avait pas tout dit, t'aurais fait quoi, continué d'envoyer des messages, chaque jour? Ou alors t'attendais de partir bien loin pour me le dire, histoire que je te retrouve pas? Raté, je suis là, connard, et maintenant que je suis ici, je ne repars plus! »

Un rire froid secoua ses épaules. Et des nuages passèrent devant le soleil couchant.

« Pourtant, tu restes un idiot. Tu n'as rien compris, en fait. »

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. D'un coup, la forêt devint noire, et l'air perdit plusieurs degrés.

« Cela ne t'a pas surpris, que tout à coup, l'Uchiha décide de te dire la vérité? Alors qu'un jour plus tard, tu n'aurais pu me retrouver, et qu'il t'aurait gardé à ses côtés? »

La réflexion qu'il s'était faite retentit dans sa mémoire, et sa colère diminua. Un froid l'envahit, tandis que les explications acérées de son protecteur se glissaient dans ses oreilles.

« Et ça ne t'a pas non plus effleuré qu'en allant te sauver, en se rendant simplement chez les Hyuuga sans autorisation, il risquait plus qu'une engueulade? Comment crois-tu que tu as survécu?

– Il m'a dit que tu m'as sauvé.

– Et il y a plus que ça. »

La gorge du blond se serra, et il sentit soudain, au fond de son ventre, la douleur de la trahison s'effacer pour être à nouveau submergée par la peine. Celle d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comptait. Peut-être plus que les autres. Et ceci en lui ayant fait croire qu'il n'était qu'un numéro deux.

« Il a accueilli chez lui un homme recherché, et l'a caché à ses supérieurs, ceci pendant presque deux saisons. Il m'a contacté, moi, un criminel, pour sauver un rônin. Il a pénétré le manoir Hyuuga avec ses hommes en les menaçant et en prenant des enfants en otage. Il est allé défier et menacer deux des plus puissants yakuzas de Edo. Et tu penses qu'il a décidé de te demander de partir car tout d'un coup, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour toi n'importait plus? »

La vérité, insidieuse, se fit sentir sous la langue de Naruto, qui tenta de la refouler. Mais il en fut incapable. Car Kurama la prononça à sa place.

« Il a été condamné à mort, Naruto. Cela fait aujourd'hui un mois, jour pour jour, que tu as été sauvé. C'est le temps nécessaire pour que le Shôgun examine une possible affaire de trahison et pour qu'un acte de mort soit rédigé et publié. Ce soir, il ne sera plus capitaine. Soit il sera une tête à peine reliée par un millimètre de peau à sa nuque, soit il sera à nouveau un criminel recherché. Il n'est pas idiot au point de se laisser tuer. »

Il ne bougea plus. Le vent souffla, et l'odeur qu'il apporta était celle des nuages qui ne faisaient qu'assombrir de plus en plus le crépuscule. Sentant ses yeux devenir humides, il cria :

« Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je parte!

– Et tu n'as cessé de te persuader que la seule chose que tu voulais, c'était que je retrouve ma liberté, pour que tu me rejoignes. Il t'a dit de partir car il pensait que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

Naruto baissa la tête, la bouche entrouverte, et le cœur battant. La culpabilité le recouvra, tout comme les nuages envahissaient le ciel. Et quand il sentit une main, large, sur son épaule, il retint un hoquet.

« Tu as changé. Tu as grandi. Tu n'es plus un enfant, Naruto. Alors assume tes responsabilités. En tout cas, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites, tu ne feras plus jamais partie de notre groupe. Tu sais très bien quelle est ma règle. »

Tremblant, il gémit. Il fixa le sol, grimaçant, car énervé contre lui-même, son imbécillité, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, maintenant. Car il avait l'impression de changer d'avis comme de chemise, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais la vérité était là, de toute façon.

« Seulement les chiens errants.»

D'un mouvement, le blond sécha ses larmes, et attrapa son amigasa. Il s'éloigna du rônin, son chapeau coiffé. Puis, à la bordure de la clairière, il se retourna. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Naruto se mit à craindre. Car Kurama avait raison, il ne connaissait pas de vie sans lui. Il n'avait jamais vécu heureux, sauf à ses côtés.

Et avec Sasuke.

Alors il s'inclina bien bas, et hurla, un trémolo dans sa voix, avant de se mettre à courir. Son _merci_ résonna dans la forêt, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent. La première neige de l'année, silencieuse, tomba.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Au milieu des hautes herbes, lentement recouvertes de blanc, la lune venait l'illuminer, puis repartait. Il haletait, et la condensation lui bloquait momentanément la vue. Il courait, courait, et cherchait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Il ne savait pas où pouvait bien se trouver l'autre. Alors il suivait son instinct, celui-ci même qui les avait menés, depuis le premier jour.

Forcé de s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration, il prit appui sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, et le froid ne l'atteignit pas. Le hasard de leur première rencontre. La curiosité débordante, venue d'il ne savait où. Le bruit des pas sur le sol, dont il connaissait parfaitement le propriétaire. Le shamisen qu'il avait cessé de jouer car il avait su qu'il était là. L'adieu, avec l'impression, pourtant, que ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Le blond voulait trouver, retrouver. Attraper, et ne plus lâcher. Aimer, aimer, jusqu'au bout.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, une silhouette lui apparut, quelques mètres plus loin.

Les yeux écarquillés, il avança. Il écarta les hautes herbes, car il devait se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et le kimono bleu marine n'en était pas un.

La neige se déposait doucement sur son amigasa, et les yeux sombres qu'il aperçut quand l'homme se retourna furent semblables à ceux qu'il avait aperçus l'été précédent. Le temps plana, dans le silence hivernal.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé? »

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était devant ses yeux. C'était la bonne réponse. La seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à abandonner. Celle qui comptait le plus.

Alors, hypnotisé par la neige blanche tranchant sur les mèches noires d'encre, un sourire illumina son visage, et il souffla :

« J'ai entendu tes pas. Et je les ai suivis. »

**終わり**

* * *

Et voilààà!

J'espère sincèrement que la fin, et la fic, vous ont plu ^^ On passe aux explications de texte, à vos stylos!

Déjà, les titres : rien de bien beau sous le soleil, ils correspondent à différentes formes de forge de katanas, qui sont composés de couches d'acier plus ou moins flexibles qui permettent ainsi de mieux trancher et d'être plus solide. Chaque chapitre a donc un nom de type de lame, de la plus banale à la plus tranchante et solide existante; tout comme au début, la relation de Naruto et Sasuke n'en est qu'à une pauvre ébauche sans saveur, et devient un vrai lien résistant à toutes les armes.

Cette fic, comme vous le voyez bien lors de ces derniers mots, est basée sur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment exploré : la destinée. C'est culcul, comme principe, mais dans ce contexte, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être très beau, si je le faisais bien. Naruto et Sasuke ne tombent pas amoureux car ils apprennent à se connaître, car ils passent du temps ensemble : c'est en eux, c'est qui ils sont, ce n'est pas forcément rationnel, après tout l'amour ne l'est pas. C'est un des messages que je voulais faire passer, et en plus je trouve que ça correspond bien à la poésie que j'ai volontairement placé dans les chapitres, dans cette ambiance forestière/naturelle, où ils sont seuls au creux du monde, sans se soucier des autres.

J'en profite pour faire passer de petits messages, notamment en rapport avec la véritable fin du manga Naruto, cette grande blague :

Non, cette fin ne viendra pas me faire arrêter d'écrire, au contraire, elle ne me donne qu'encore plus envie de le faire, pour changer cette fin feux de l'amour en une fin qui convient à ce que ce manga a comme valeur. Il y a même moyen pour que je fasse un OS afin de démonter entièrement cette fin. En tout cas, pas d'inquiétudes, Naruto le manga c'est fini, mais les fanfics sont là pour nous satisfaire, et pour le coup là on a bien besoin de lire des choses un minimum sensées. Moi, j'arrête certainement pas, en tout cas.

Bon, malgré tout, je persiste et je signe : si j'aime toujours Naruto, mon grand amour qui, lui je le sais, aura une bonne fin, c'est Gintama, alors les fics Naruto vont pas tout de suite revenir mais soyez patientes, le SasuNaru et moi ça fait 1. J'y reviendrais aussi rapidement que possible, dès que j'aurais fini ma fic Free, et celles Gintama.

Sur ce, merci à vous, et à très bientôt!


End file.
